Staying the Night: Remake
by MrKristoffer1994
Summary: A partial remake of Staying the Night, created and writted by author Grinja, who have approved my remake and will fully support it. What if early in the Arrancar Arc, Rangiku didn't stay at Orihime's? What if instead she showed up late at night to Ichigo's house with a bottle of Sake? No longer a 1 shot! Ichiku or Kuromoto, Ichigo x Rangiku. Rated M for strong sexual contest.
1. Chapter 1

I've been following Bleach for many years and I love Bleach! However, I was very disappointed when Orihime was the one Ichigo at last also fell in love with and they married after the Thousand-Year Blood War Arc. I've always wanted Rangiku Matsumoto to be the one Ichigo fell in love with and they married. Staying the Night was originally created by and belonged to fellow author Grinja. The first three chapters are not a remake, but first from chapter 4 and forward will it be a remake, written by MrKristoffer1994 myself. The first three chapters were originally created and written by Grinja, who have decided Staying the Night will be on permanent hiatus. So I decided to write to him and ask for permission if it was okey I could take over Staying the Night, so it can live on. There are not many Ichigo x Rangiku fanfics, and I love Ichigo x Rangiku fanfics. I really hope that u will not be disappointed with my remake of Staying the Night. Grinja have approved for me to take over Staying the Night, so u can be more than happy that I'll do my absolute best to continue the fanfic and write new chapters. Grinja will fully support and help me with my remake of Staying the Night, so don't worry if I did it without permission. I would never do such a thing without asking for permission.

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, it belongs to the great author Tite Kubo. I just wish I owned Bleach. Staying the Night: Remake will be rated M (just like the original Staying the Night writted by Grinja) for extremely strong sexual content. So if u're not 16 or older, then don't read!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was having a bad day. His father had managed to catch him off guard in the morning, cracking him in the back of the head with a kick before berating him for five minutes about how sloppy he was getting. At school, he had to deal with Keigo harassing him about hanging out and going to parties, as well as watch him try and flirt with Rukia and Orihime. As the day ended it had started to rain, and he had forgotten an umbrella. Needless to say, by the time he arrived home in his rain soaked uniform he was thoroughly pissed off.

It didn't end there for the substitute shinigami. Upon reaching his room he heard a noise coming from the ceiling. It sounded like a voice. When he cautiously approached the light fixture to investigate, the glass bowl covering the light bulb fell to the floor. Before Ichigo could wonder just what in the hell happened, Renji dropped out of the hole, landing on it and cracking it.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing? What the hell did you do to my light!" Ichigo growled out, his patience had all but gone.

"Oiy Ichigo, take it easy. It was Rangiku's idea anyways."

Before Ichigo could get another word out, several familiar faces appeared from the hole in his ceiling, smiling at him before falling onto his bed. The substitute lost it when he saw Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku standing on it, smiling at him. He had just started his rant when the window slid open revealing a familiar white haired taicho.

"I told you he wouldn't appreciate it, but you didn't listen" said Tōshirō as he closed his eyes, annoyed by his fukutaicho's lack of tact.

"Oh but taicho, it was such a fun idea!" Matsumoto jumped on his bed casually, almost causing Ichigo to resume his rant.

"Ok, just what are you all doing here in my room?"

"We're here on a mission to protect Karakura Town from arrancar. I asked Ikkaku to join me, and after they heard Yumichika and Rangiku wanted to tag along too." Renji's smug smile only further annoyed the orange haired teen.

"It's obvious Aizen has taken an interest in you Ichigo Kurosaki" stated Tōshirō, drawing Ichigo's interest. "I'm sure he'll send more then just those first two. When he does, you're going to need help."

Ichigo had to admit the truth in that statement. The two arrancar he'd met the other day had proved formidable. Only the intervention of Urahara and Yoruichi had saved him and his friends.

"Arrancar are indeed the result of Hollows who have removed their masks. However, an average Hollow removing their mask would not be any problem." "If they really want to start a war against Soul Society, the ones removing their masks would need to be Menos or stronger." The young white-haired taicho said in a serious tone.

"Menos... or stronger...?" "Huh? You talk like... there are hollows stronger than Menos..." Ichigo said worried.

"Yes." "No, I should say... That there are 3 categories of Menos." Tōshirō said while he then closed his eyes.

"The first is "Gillians." They're the weakest of all Menos. In human terms, they would be foot soldiers." "There are many of them and they all look alike. In Soul Society, these are the "Menos" that are generally referred to in textbooks." "The Menos that you fought off before you entered Soul Society was a Gillian." Tōshirō explained to Ichigo.

"That thing was... a foot soldier...?" Ichigo asked with fear in his voice, sweat running along his face.

"Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect. Any captain would be able to destroy them with ease." "The real problem is with the other two." Tōshirō said.

"The second type is "Adjuchas." They are much smaller than Gillians and far fewer in number." "However, they're much smarter and stronger than Gillians. They're often the ones who lead Gillians into battles." Hitsugaya taicho said.

"The third type is the "Vasto Lord." The highest level of Menos. They are extremely small hollows. Roughly the same size as humans." "They are extremely rare in number. It's said that you can count their entire number within Hueco Mundo with only the fingers on your hands." Tōshirō explained.

"Fact of the matter is..." "The Vasto Lord's combat capabilities are... above that of our taichos." "Therefore... it is hard to imagine how strong these arrancar really are..." "We are short a total of three taichos. If the arrancar are that much stronger than their Menos selves... I can tell you this: If Aizen has more than 10 arrancar at the "Vasto Lord" level, then Soul Society... is doomed." The white-haired taicho finished with a very serious face.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Ichigo had a bad feeling.

"We're not going back for some time, not until we understand the threat better. These arrancar are extremely dangerous, and much stronger then a menos" Tōshirō explained.

"Where are you staying then?" Every shinigami turned to Ichigo at his question, looking at him with imploring eyes. "No, no way are you guys staying here. I don't have that kinda room!"

"What? Not even for me Ichigo?" Rangiku pouted, and undid one of the buttons on her already partially unbuttoned shirt, causing every man in the room to go red.

"No, especially not you!"

Her next move almost caused a nosebleed when she lifted the hem of her skirt, partially exposing her panties to him. He covered his eyes and tried not to look, but his teenage hormones practically forced him to take a peek from between his fingers.

"Seduction won't work on me!"

"Then why are you peeking Ichigo" fumed Rukia.

When the group broke up a short time later, Ichigo had seen them off. Rangiku was the last to leave, pondering what she was going to do. Ichigo was curious what plans the ditzy fukutaicho might have.

"Where do you think you're going to stay?"

"I don't know yet" the blonde replied. "I'll think of something. Are you worried about me?" She walked up to him and gave him a wink and a smile.

"Nope, not at all, just curious" said Ichigo, playing it off.

"Well I'll figure out something. Take care Ichigo!" With those words the most famous chest in the Seireitei walked off towards the town, drawing stares from almost every man she encountered.

* * *

As Ichigo was finishing up his homework late that night, he heard a tap at the window. He was startled when he opened it and an inebriated Matsumoto jumped into his room with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Rangiku, what the hell are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" The teen was starting to get annoyed again.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, it's still early! Lets have a little fun!" As she spoke it was clear to Ichigo she was a little giddy.

"Its eleven thirty! We have school tomorrow! Do you know what will happen if you get rowdy and my dad wakes up to find you in his house?" Ichigo could already imagine the headaches that would bring, picturing his father dancing around and congratulating him.

"Well then we'll just have to be quiet and share a drink." Rangiku sat next to him on the bed and held the half empty bottle towards him.

"I'm underage, I can't drink in the house! I have to get up early." The teen was growing annoyed, but at the same time his body was heating up from the close proximity and the fact that they were alone on his bed. If only Keigo could see him now, he'd never hear the end of it. It was getting hard to resist the temptation to stare at her cleavage.

"Well if I drink alone, I get depressed. When I'm depressed I tend to cry really loudly. Really loudly" she teased, pouting her lips.

"This is blackmail dammit! Fine, one drink." Ichigo swiped the bottle and took a swig of the liquor, wincing as it burned his throat. He tried hard not to cough and embarrass himself in front of her. He'd drank a few times before at parties, but that had always been just a few beers. He would find out hard liquor was much different.

Matsumoto cheered and took the bottle back, taking a swig herself before laughing and passing it back to Ichigo. She had to admit, she was enjoying the thrill of sneaking into his room at night and getting him to drink as it made her feel the part of a schoolgirl. She hadn't been sure it would work. Now she didn't have to drink alone, and if she played her cards right she'd have some fun and a place to stay.

"So Ichigo, do you have your eye on anyone? Maybe Rukia, or Orihime? Or possibly even someone else" she purred seductively, a trick she'd learned over the years in the bars across the Seireitei. She inched closer to him, enjoying the panicked look in his eyes. Teasing was one of her favorite hobbies.

"Wh-what kind of question is that?" Ichigo had nearly choked taking a drink from the bottle when she asked him. Even he didn't know who he liked right now, he hadn't had time to consider it with the constant fighting occupying his time.

"Well, do you have someone in mind? Hmmm?" She inched closer until her eyes were only a foot from his own.

"No, nothing like that. I haven't had time to think about it" he said hastily, suddenly finding the label on the sake bottle very interesting. Rangiku had to admit to herself he was extremely cute when he wasn't scowling. She teased him a little more before noticing a deck of cards on the table.

"Oh Ichigo, I love cards, lets play a game while we drink!"

"I guess we can play a game of poker or something" he said, uninterested.

"Alright, lets play strip poker! You deal" the blonde smiled and slapped her hands together quietly.

"There's no way I'm playing that with you, you're crazy" Ichigo hissed, even as another part of his anatomy stirred at the thought, vehemently opposed to the idea of not playing.

"Aw come on, please? I won't tell Hitsugaya taicho. You don't make me want to cry do you?" Rangiku gave him the look, the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes that got her anything she wanted from a man.

"Fine, a couple rounds, but no more!" The liquor in his system had allowed him to cave into her demand, and although he wouldn't admit he was excited at the chance to see her in all her glory.

Ichigo dealt the cards and checked his hand. Seeing a king, jack, ten, and a pair of sevens he threw away the first three cards and drew three more. He managed to get another seven for three of a kind.

Rangiku only drew two cards. Ichigo was feeling pretty confident.

"Three of a kind, sevens" he said, throwing the cards down face up.

"Three of a kind, queens" Rangiku smiled as she laid them down.

Ichigo cursed, deciding on what piece of clothing to remove. He decided to play to win and removed his socks.

"Oh thats no fun" she complained. "Now I'll have to really try!"

Ichigo lost again the next hand and was forced to remove his shirt. Rangiku laughed and gazed at him, enjoying the view of his well toned chest. Ichigo blushed lightly as he was sized up like a piece of meat. He dealt the next hand, praying for good cards.

The substitute was rewarded when he managed to score two pairs off the bat. He drew one card to Rangiku's three. He didn't get what he needed for a full house, but he hoped she didn't have another three of a kind.

"I've got a pair of kings" she announced.

"Two pair" he said, trying his hardest not to show any excitement.

"Well then I guess I lose" she said while smiling.

Ichigo had expected her to remove her socks, but was floored when instead she started to unbutton her shirt. His mouth gaped when she stood up and slipped out of it, revealing a lacy black bra that barely contained what some would consider the most majestic site in Soul Society. Giggling, she threw it at him where it landed on his head. He could smell her scent on it, the light fragrance of her perfume and shampoo exciting him. The sight of her body and the smell of her shirt had him struggling to main control over his lower body.

Ichigo closed his eyes and dealt the cards again, and then took a swig of sake. He could feel it giving him a buzz as he had several shots worth now. He peered at his cards and cursed, it was a complete garbage hand. He kept his lone ace and drew four. Rangiku drew three again. He got nothing worthwhile.

"Ace high" he muttered, knowing already he'd lost.

"Pair of eights!"

Ichigo stood up and mentally groaned. His pants were the only thing he could remove. Quickly he unbuttoned them and slipped out them, leaving him in just his boxers. Matsumoto watched him intently the whole time. She hadn't expected him to have such an amazing body, and was starting to have trouble avoiding arousal herself.

"Alright, I think we better stop now." He was having difficulty looking at her now. If he got a hard on now there was no way she wouldn't notice.

"One more" she pouted.

"No deal. I have school, and I only have one piece of clothing left to lose."

"Well that makes me sad. I get so loud when I'm sad" she said, her voice getting progressively louder.

"You're evil, you know that? One more, thats it."

He sat back down on the bed and dealt the hand, praying for good cards. If he lost, he didn't know what he'd do. Fortunately luck was on his side this time as he drew four clubs. Deciding to go for broke, he drew one card. When he flipped it over, he felt relief wash over him as it was another club. He'd managed a flush. That would be hard to beat. Rangiku only drew two cards.

"Three of a kind, jacks." Matsumoto smiled seductively, thinking she'd won.

"Flush. That's the end of the game, I'm done" he grinned widely while saying it, thanking god that he didn't have to drop his boxers.

"Oh well." She stood up turned her back to him, fiddling with the clasp on her skirt. Ichigo thought the game was over and was preparing to climb into bed when she suddenly faced him again and wiggled her hips, letting the skirt fall to the floor. Blood almost shot out of his nose when he saw her matching skimpy black lace panties.

"Hey I said the game was over!"

"But I lost the hand, I have to play by the rules" she said, doing her best to act innocent. Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at her amazing body, toned from years of training as a shinigami. He didn't know if he'd ever seen anything that could compare. She crawled on the bed toward him, pushing him down on his back. He was too stunned to resist, the alcohol only adding to the effect. She had been getting horny seeing him in just his boxers, and now the fukutaicho had him where she wanted him.

"Do you like what you see?" she giggled seductively. Matsumoto placed her hand on his chest and slowly slid it down his body and over his boxers, feeling his hardening member. "I'll take that as a yes."

She climbed forward on the bed with one leg on either side of his body as she straddled him, her bra covered breasts pressing against him as she leaned in and kissed him. She felt Ichigo stiffen in shock underneath her before he relaxed and gave in. His mouth opened and she slipped her tongue inside, seeking his. It didn't take him long to return the favor and slide his tongue into hers, his penchant for learning things proven to extend to more then combat. Ichigo's mind raced, unable to believe this was not a dream.

Emboldened by sake he ran his hands along her back while they kissed, stopping when they reached the clasp of her bra. She broke off the kiss and looked down at him, silently nodding and giving him permission. The clasp was undone and the blonde pulled her arms out of the straps, letting the garment fall from her body, exposing her large breasts to him. She heard him gasp at the sight.

"Is this really happening" he managed to whisper.

"Yes, just relax. I'll take the lead until you get comfortable."

Rangiku leaned back and grabbed his hands, placing them on her chest. She could tell that like so many others Ichigo was fascinated with her tits. He caressed them gently, using his thumbs to massage her sensitive nipples and draw slight groans from her. It didn't take long before the substitute sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for another kiss while rolling over so that the 10th's fukutaicho was underneath him.

"Oh so you want to take the lead huh?" she teased.

Ichigo grunted in response, instinct taking over. Although he was a virgin, he wasn't clueless thanks to manga and the internet. He kissed her again and slowly worked his way down her neck to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Rangiku could feel her underwear becoming damp with each passing second, her mind racing as she wondered how he was so skilled. She felt him kiss his way down her flat stomach to the edge of her panties. As the shinigami prodigy tried to pull them down she held them and giggled, playing an erotic game of tug of war for several moments before relinquishing her last piece of clothing. When she suddenly felt his hot tongue on her sex she had to grit her teeth to stifle a moan.

"That feels amazing" she gasped as Ichigo probed her folds with his tongue, using his fingers to hold them apart so he could push inside and taste her. Her hands clawed at the bed as she restrained herself from pushing her womanhood against his face. She was so hot that she knew it wouldn't take long to reach a climax.

Ichigo continued his assault on her palace, licking the delicate nub above her folds. His left hand snaked up and around her body to fondle her breasts while he increased the pace of his licking. After several minutes Matsumoto started panting heavily as she could feel the pleasure building towards an explosion deep in her belly.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, I can't take anymore" she gasped. When he pressed his tongue back inside her she let go, running her hand through his hair as she gave in to her orgasm. Her thighs tightened around his head from the pleasure, nearly suffocating him. Ichigo still licked furiously despite the headlock, sliding his hands under her butt to support her when she arched her back and pushed against him. He enjoyed her taste, and prayed she didn't get too loud. He was glad Kon was sleeping with Yuzu and Rukia had a futon set up in his sister's room. The shinigami could hear her moaning his name as she came down from her peak.

"Ichigo, where did you learn to do that?" she asked him breathlessly.

"It's a secret." There was no way in hell he was going to admit he saw it in manga and the few porno movies he'd seen.

"You're full of surprises" Rangiku smiled down at him as she sat up and kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips. "Lay back and let me return the favor."

Ichigo did as instructed, blushing when he heard Matsumoto giggle at the sight of his boxers which resembled a tent thanks to his arousal. She swiftly pulled them down and released him from his cloth prison, marveling at his size. The substitute shinigami was bigger then she'd expected.

"Lets see how you like this" she said before blowing gently on the tip of his manhood, causing his body to twitch. As she lowered her lips to take him in her mouth, the fukutaicho used her hand to cup his balls, gently massaging them as her tongue flicked at his head. She wanted to make him feel good, but at the same time not good enough to cause an immediate orgasm.

"Rangiku that feels amazing" he groaned out. He had to close his eyes if he wanted to it last any length of time, the sight of her laying on his bed sucking on him had almost caused the teen to prematurely erupt. He wanted to avoid embarrassment if possible, and enjoy this as long as he could. He had no idea when such a thing might happen again.

She continued to suck on him for several minutes, her head bobbing in a steady rhythm as she enjoyed his musky male flavor. Every time she felt him get close, she'd stop what she was doing and squeeze the base of shaft until the danger passed. For Ichigo it was both intense pleasure and harsh torture. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Rangiku on the other hand was ready to go again, and this time she wanted to feel him inside her. She pulled him out of her mouth and climbed up his body yet again, kissing him before asking the question she'd been wondering since her first orgasm.

"You've been doing good, but this is your first time right?"

"Yeah, you're my first" he said while looking into her eyes, admitting it without feeling embarrassment.

Matsumoto smiled down at him. She was taking his virginity, and the fukutaicho knew that no matter what happened he'd always remember her and what they shared. Despite the rumors to the contrary, she was not a whore. She could count on one hand the number of lovers she'd had over the decades in Soul Society, and she had been fiercely loyal to them while they were together. It scared her how unlike her it was to let the teasing go this far, but she had gone so long without companionship and the orange haired teen had so many attractive qualities to her. The way he risked his life to save his friends over and over, not resting until he was successful. The cute way he had resisted her teases up until tonight. Could he become her lover? There might be some roadblocks to work around, but who knew what the future might bring?

Ichigo watched as his first lover grabbed his shaft and slowly lowered herself onto him. She was wet and hot, and he almost came right there when he felt her ass against his thighs, his manhood fully inside her. Gritting his teeth to bear it, he reached up and grabbed her breasts as she wiggled her hips in a circular pattern, grinding his member against her inner walls. Every few moments she'd stop and use her muscles to squeeze him, her experience allowing the older woman to tease him in ways he'd never imagined.

"You gotta stop, if you keep doing that" he managed to get out between labored breaths before he was cut off.

"Shh, I know you won't last long your first time. It's alright, you've got me all hot Ichigo so I won't be long either" she chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him while she ground her hips against him. "Lets try to time it so we do it together."

Rangiku sat up and leaned back, one hand on the bed to hold her steady while the other went for her pink nub. It only took a few moments of rubbing her sensitive spot before the pleasurable sensations, coupled by the feel of Ichigo inside her as she bounced on him pushed her towards orgasm. Ichigo clutched at the sheets, trying to hold out.

"Just a little longer, I'm close" she said breathlessly, her fingers picking up speed. A few more seconds and she felt that familiar twinge inside her that signaled the start of her orgasm. "I'm cumming" was all she could get out of her mouth before she exploded, her inner walls squeezing and contracting around her partner. The sight of her face lost in ecstasy as she orgasmed coupled with the sensations in his groin pulled her partner along for the ride.

"Shit, me too Rangiku" he moaned. The sound of him moaning her voice only intensified her feelings. She could feel him throbbing, as well as the heat of his release way up inside her. It took almost a minute for the intensely pleasurable feelings to die down in both of them, leaving them extremely satisfied. Together they gulped down air greedily as she leaned forward and rested against his chest. After catching their breath they gazed at each other for several moments before sharing a tender kiss. Both of them were exhausted and Ichigo was ready to fall asleep.

"That was so incredible Ichigo. I had no idea you'd be that good" she said as she pulled herself off of him and rolled to the side, snuggling up against his body tenderly.

"Neither did I really." Ichigo could feel his eyelids closing against his will.

"Goodnight" she said quietly, leaning in one more time to kiss him before laying an arm across his chest possessively while nuzzling his neck. In response Ichigo wrapped his own arm around her and held her close.

"Goodnight Rangiku."

* * *

Ichigo was unprepared for the scream he heard that morning when Yuzu walked in to wake him up and tell him breakfast was ready. He had forgotten to set an alarm so that this kind of situation wouldn't occur. Upon hearing her yell, both occupant's eyes shot open. Ichigo saw Yuzu run out of the room while yelling. He mentally cursed. His little sister had seen the two of them naked and snuggled up together in bed, their modesty preserved only by a thin white sheet. He dread what was coming next.

"Dad, Ichigo is in bed with a woman!"

"What? My son has become a man? Oh joy!" boomed Isshin's voice from downstairs.

The sound of his old man racing up the stairs to barge into his room had Ichigo moving at near flash step speeds. Fortunately he got to the door first and locked it. He heard his father pound on it.

"Oh son, let me see what beautiful woman has made you a man! I want to meet her!"

"Knock it off you damned pervert!"

"Is that any way to treat your father?" Isshin went on a tirade, continuing to pound on the door.

"What's going on Kurosaki-san" came Rukia's voice through the door.

"Oh Rukia my third daughter, its not you in there with Ichigo?"

The situation went from bad to worse as Ichigo raced to get dressed before his father could break the door down. Getting caught with Rangiku by Rukia and his father hadn't been on his list of things to avoid, but now it was right at the top. As he turned around he was confronted by Rangiku. It took him several seconds to realize they were standing naked in front of each other. He blushed and looked away.

"I'll get dressed quickly. You better hurry too." She whispered while grinning at him. While she didn't mind meeting his father like this, she knew Ichigo would be mortified.

Ichigo had never gotten dressed so quickly in his life. As Rangiku was buttoning up her shirt, he could hear the sound of an electric screwdriver. A vein bulged from his forehead as he realized his pervert father was taking the lock off the door. When she finished buttoning her shirt and smoothing her skirt down, she pulled in the substitute shinigami for a tender kiss.

"Let's do this again, alright?" Her words were sincere. She truly enjoyed herself the night before and hoped to feel him under her again in the future. If things worked out, maybe they could even have a relationship. The teen certainly wasn't a bad choice as far as looks and talent.

Ichigo could only nod a silent approval, his mind racing at the prospect of doing it again with the busty blonde. Stealing another quick kiss, she managed to make it out the window and run towards Karakura High just in time to hear Ichigo's door fall to the the floor. Rangiku smiled the whole way there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 will be published very soon. Because this is a remake, u don't have to review the first three chapters. But if u still would like to review, then u're more than welcome! I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of Staying the Night: Remake! It will be just the same one as the original one created and writted by fellow author Grinja, who have approved my remake of Staying the Night and will fully support Staying the Night: Remake. I'm really happy that I can make the remake of Staying the Night, since there are not many Ichigo x Rangiku fanfics.

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, it belongs to the great author Tite Kubo. I just wish I owned Bleach. Staying the Night: Remake will be rated M (just like the original Staying the Night writted by Grinja) for extremely strong sexual content. So if u're not 16 or older, then don't read!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isshin Kurosaki raced into the room before the door had even fully hit the ground, his eyes quickly scanning the area while jumping about with a goofy grin on his face. Pointing his trusty electric screwdriver in his son's direction and making it turn harmlessly in the air with its high pitched buzzing noise, he asked exactly the question Ichigo was dreading.

"Where is she my son? The lucky woman who will become my fourth daughter and provide me with plenty of grandchildren! Let's see who made my boy into a man!"

"Shut the hell up you crazy old man! There's no one here" Ichigo yelled while punching his father in the head for good measure, causing the older Kurosaki to crash into the wall.

"Are you calling your sister a liar Ichigo? Oh you horrible son, to say such a thing about my beautiful Yuzu." Isshin's pretend tears poured forth, further annoying the teenager.

"No dammit, that's not what I'm saying" the substitute started before being cut off.

"So there is someone! Tell me Ichigo, does she have good birthing hips? A plentiful bosom to feed the many strong children she will bear you?" The older man quickly looked under Ichigo's bed and in his closet, looking for a sign that someone had truly been there. Unfortunately for the Kurosaki patriarch that was the last straw.

"I don't know what she thinks she saw, but there's no one here!" Ichigo roared, kicking his old man and sending him out the door and down the hallway. He raced past the man into the bathroom before his father could notice the crimson blush on his face as he thought about just how personally acquainted he had become with Matsumoto's hips and breasts. No sooner had he finished brushing his teeth and started down the stairs to the kitchen when his father launched another attack.

"Hah! Isshin Special Technique Number Twenty-Three! Stone Crusher!"

Caught off guard by yet another attempt at him, Ichigo wasn't ready for the sudden feel of his father's size nine shoe connecting with his testicles. The orange haired teen dropped to his knees in pain, clutching his family jewels.

"You bastard! What kind of man kicks his own son in the crotch" he groaned.

Isshin was smiling while waiting for Ichigo to get up and attempt revenge. He didn't expect it to come from from his daughter Karin. A stomp on his foot and an uppercut from the soccer player had him sprawled out on the floor in a daze.

"Hey goat chin!" the black haired girl yelled. "Will you settle down for once at breakfast? If you want grandkids someday you better not hit him down there, at least he's putting his to use unlike you." Karin's words made her brother scowl and her father cry.

"Wah my son and daughter are so mean to me. What did I ever do to deserve children like this?"

Ichigo was developing a headache. Leaving his father to whine on the floor he took his seat at the table. As he buttered a piece of toast, he noticed Yuzu and Rukia's withering stares before Karin sat down with an evil smile on her face. The teen suddenly wondered if last night was worth all of this.

"So Ichi-nii, are you going to make Yuzu and I aunts before we're teenagers?"

Ichigo nearly dropped the piece of toast he was eating, shocked at his sister's comment.

"Yes Ichigo, should we all be expecting a bundle of joy to be joining the house soon? Who's the lucky girl?" Rukia said snidely. The petite shinigami's glare was painful.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, nothing happened last night" said Ichigo, trying to play it off.

"But when I came into your room this morning" Yuzu managed to get out before being cut off.

"You didn't see what you think you saw. If you don't want to believe me, then whatever."

"Perhaps he's telling the truth Yuzu" replied Karin with a devious glint to her voice. "Maybe he's gotten an inflatable woman, he is at that age now." The other two women had their eyes go wide in surprise as they looked at Ichigo at those words. Veins bulged from the shinigami's forehead as his family casually discussed his sexual habits at the breakfast table. He didn't know what was worse, his family and Rukia finding out about Matsumoto, or the massive hit to his ego from them thinking he was screwing a blow-up doll. Just how did his sisters know about such things anyways?

"You all need to seek serious professional help. Especially you Karin." With those words the teen got up and grabbed his bag and headed out the door with his toast in his mouth.

"Testy testy" Karin muttered. The other two girls could only nod their heads in agreement. Yuzu had only caught a glimpse of a blonde haired woman in Ichigo's bed and they hadn't been doing anything dirty at the time, but he sure was acting suspicious. It only made the members of the Kurosaki household want to find out more.

* * *

School was hardly any better for Ichigo. All morning it was all he could do to ignore the stares Rukia was giving him, as well as the confused looks from his friends at his odd behavior. The shinigami couldn't even escape by concentrating on the lectures as it was impossible for him to think for more then two minutes before his mind drifted to Matsumoto on the other side of the room. Every five minutes or so he'd even find himself taking a quick glance at her. Sometimes the fukutaicho would catch it and return it with a wink and a smile when no one was looking. Ichigo was thoroughly confused by the last twelve hours and his thoughts.

 _I can't keep my mind off of her, and I still can't believe what happened last night. We actually had fun. Not only that, she said she wanted to do it again. I don't even know her well, so why can't I stop thinking about her and why am I looking forward to it when we almost got caught this morning?_

The teen was so lost in his thoughts that when the class bell rang he sat in his seat until Ikkaku came up and tapped him on the back of the head.

"Oiy quit spacing out will you Ichigo? You've been like this all day. Lets go eat some lunch."

After grabbing some food from the school's cafeteria Ikkaku led him up to the roof where Renji, Rangiku, and Yumichika were waiting. Ichigo was glad Rukia was with his friends at ground level, although he shuddered at the thought of what she could be discussing with them. He didn't think he had it in him to face her in a casual situation at the moment, but sharing the roof with Matsumoto was almost as bad. He couldn't help but glance in her direction as he sat down.

"What are you eating Ichigo?" the blonde purred seductively as she sat down next to him.

"Onigiri, mandarins, and chicken" came the reply as Ichigo opened his bento box. The box was rather full. Good thing he was hungry.

Rangiku opened her own lunch and deftly used her chopsticks to steal a piece of orange from Ichigo's box. She couldn't help but giggle when he scowled, so she did it again. He retaliated by stealing some of her own lunch. The teen turned crimson when the fukutaicho grabbed a piece of his chicken, and stuck it in his mouth using her chopsticks. The playfulness of the two did not go unnoticed by their companions, who whistled at the show.

"Damn, its like you two are a couple" smirked Ikkaku. "That's going to be some big gossip around the Seireitei. Matsumoto and the prodigy, I wonder how pissed Hitsugaya taicho is going to be."

Ichigo had to admit he never thought about the feelings of the usually grumpy 10th Division taicho. It was another lucky coincidence that the short haired leader was off on his own.

"Hitsugaya taicho wouldn't mind!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. "He'd be glad I was happy." Ichigo suddenly realized what they had just said and the dangers of this conversation.

"Wait what? Couple? What the hell are you talking about!" Ichigo wondered if anyone could actually tell what happened the previous night, his young mind hit with a wave of paranoia.

"Are you saying you wouldn't go out with me Ichigo?" the blonde said while pouting and giving him her most deadly puppy dog eyes. "Do you want to make me cry?"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"You hit it yet Ichigo? I bet you would like to, but oh man, Shūhei, Kira, Hitsugaya and Shunsui taicho are going to flay you alive if you do" Ikkaku said while laughing at the thought. The teen in question now wanted nothing more then to simply disappear.

"I swear you are so uncouth Ikkaku, turning something beautiful into something so dirty" Yumichika came back with condescension.

"Yeah right, like Ichigo could ever get with someone like Rangiku. He wouldn't know the first thing to pleasing a woman or even what to do with himself. Better get him some manuals." Renji just couldn't resist the verbal jabs at Ichigo's masculinity, further tormenting the teen. Matsumoto however knew better, but she certainly wasn't going to tell anyone how she came to that knowledge.

 _He's a prodigy at that too Renji. I doubt you could even compare._

"Yeah look who's talking Renji." Now Ichigo was hopping mad. "You're so scared of Byakuya that you won't even tell Rukia how you feel about her."

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot?" It was Renji's turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh no Kuchiki taicho, I have no romantic interest in Rukia, helping the ryoka to save her was merely coincidence!" the teen started, doing his best to imitate Renji's voice. "Yes, Kuchiki taicho, I will do all the paperwork and take out the trash. I shall prove I am worth her hand through good housekeeping!" Renji's face went red while Ikkaku and Yumichika laughed their asses off at him.

"Hey screw you strawberry! I happen to have great respect for my taicho."

"I notice you aren't denying it, pineapple head."

"Shut up!"

And so it went on through the lunch break, the two friends bickering while Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stole from their bento boxes. If anything, the mission certainly wasn't boring.

* * *

Ichigo ran from the school after the final bell. He ducked behind a dumpster, his eyes scanning left and right for threats. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face to be quickly wiped away by a handkerchief. He saw no sign of anyone, human or shinigami. As he stepped out from his cover to make the journey home, he felt two hands wrap around his front and two large soft objects press against his back as he was hugged from behind. There was only one person it could be. He had to bring his mind under control before dirty thoughts could creep inside of brain.

"Ichigo, lets go shopping!"

 _Dammit! I want to go home and get some peace after this horrible day._

Not getting an immediate response, Matsumoto leaned in. "I'll make it worth your while later" she whispered seductively while running her hands along his chest.

Ichigo had to admit to himself that he would enjoy that very much. He knew she could become a dangerous addiction, and she was still hugging him from behind. The substitute resisted the urge to grab her hand and run to his bedroom. He mentally cursed when he realized he was becoming like his father and Urahara by thinking like that.

"Alright, for a little while" he managed to say with reluctance. A happy Matsumoto gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush before leading him by the hand to the local mall.

* * *

Kurosaki was reminded why he never went shopping with women. At every store they passed the 10th's fukutaicho saw something that she wanted. He must have been carrying a dozen different bags now, and still the blonde was not finished. Everywhere they went he saw people checking them out and giving him jealous looks, and it was starting to annoy him. Ichigo noticed when she stopped in front of a men's clothing store and took a look.

"How about we get something for you Ichigo? I bet some new clothes would look nice."

"I'm okay. Where are you getting all this money?" Ichigo asked her, curious.

"Part of the mission budget allows personal expenses. Lets pick out something for you, you've been very good about this so far! Hitsugaya taicho or Renji would have left me by now, and its on Soul Society's budget" she smiled while grabbing his hand and dragging him into the store.

 _I can't for the life of me imagine why. Slavedriver._

Once inside, the helpless teen watched as she browsed the racks, picking out different slacks and button down shirts.

"I noticed you have mostly jeans and t-shirts Ichigo" she started in. "Lets find something a little more sophisticated for when you go out, you're at that age now."

Ichigo moaned to himself. One day and already she was picking out his clothes. He had to admit, the clothes she was gathering for him to try on were very nice, and very expensive. He didn't mind the price tag, it was Soul Society's money and those stingy bastards owed him plenty.

"Alright, I've picked out some stuff I think will look good on you, lets see you try it on" Rangiku said excitedly.

She waited outside the booth while he got dressed. He modeled several pairs of slacks and shirts for her while she judged the outfits. After several changes they settled on four articles of clothing, a pair of black dress slacks, a dark red button down shirt, an extremely nice blue button down silk dress shirt, and a leather belt.

"That looks fantastic on you! Its much more mature and sophisticated. You'll be turning heads" Rangiku gushed, admiring her choice of clothing.

"You're right, it does look good." Ichigo had to admit her taste in clothes was excellent. Even he was amazed by his appearance.

"Alright lets buy these. After that there's one more shop I want to see before we call it a day."

Ichigo nodded, hoping this last stop would be a quick one. After paying for his clothes Rangiku led him down to one more store. His eyes bugged out when he saw the sign. A Victoria's Secret shop was where she wanted to go.

"Okay Ichigo, this is it, I want to pick out a few items."

"Are you out of your mind? I can't go in there with you" he whispered harshly, afraid someone would overhear him.

"Of course you can silly. I helped you pick out some clothes, so you can come in and help me pick out some items" she said innocently, a look of contemplation on her face. Ichigo had to suppress a nosebleed at the thought of what that would entail. How she could say it while looking and sounding so innocent would remain a mystery to him. Matsumoto on the other hand knew exactly what she was doing. Winning a man's heart took humor, sex appeal, and seduction. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the racy boutique where they were greeted by a female clerk.

"Welcome!" the clerk said cheerily, noticing the large chested blonde holding Ichigo's hand. "Are you here to pick out some lingerie with your boyfriend?"

"Why yes! Are there any new items this month" Rangiku quickly asked before Ichigo could speak. The teen tried his best to act calm, his heart was racing at the thought of Matsumoto as his girlfriend, and even more amazingly she hadn't denied it. Did she truly like him like that? Ichigo made a note to find out later.

The substitute shinigami watched as the clerk led his companion for the day through the store, picking out various undergarments. It was torture, imagining what she'd look like in everything she touched. Now the teen understood why his father and Urahara were the way they were. All it took was one time for him to start the slide into pervertedness. There was a limit to how much one could suppress their teenaged hormones.

Soon she called for him over in the changing area. Acting normal in this situation was one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life. He almost fainted when she pulled aside the curtain and revealed herself dressed in a sheer blue nightgown that hugged her body and left little to the imagination.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, her voice holding a touch of seduction. Ichigo could only stare in response, his body frozen like a statue. "I'll take that as a yes" she giggled, noticing the drool. She closed the curtain and tried on several other outfits, drawing out his torture as long as possible. Karakura's resident shinigami forgot the time as he struggled to maintain composure. Finally she modeled a sheer white see through slip for him. Ichigo wondered if being tortured by Aizen would be preferable to what he was enduring.

"Last one, what do you think?" Rangiku couldn't help but chuckle, and was enjoying every second of his torture. She pushed just a little further to get a reaction by looking down. "Its transparent, but its nothing you haven't already seen, right Ichigo?"

She smiled when she saw his face was redder then a tomato. Closing the curtain, she changed back into her normal clothes. He waited outside the store while she picked out and paid for the items she wanted. She emerged from the racy store with a smile on her face. She took his hand again and led him away.

"Curious as to what I picked Ichigo?"

"N-no, uh not at all" he stammered, even though his mind was screaming at him to ask.

"Well, if you're good, maybe I'll show you later" she winked. If only Ichigo had known what he was in for twenty four hours ago. This woman was more dangerous then Aizen's army of arrancar. The only fact that eased his suffering was that he was carrying so many bags no one would recognize him as they left the mall.

* * *

It was almost seven when they made it to his house. It was a Friday so he knew his father would be out late with Karin and Yuzu eating at a restaurant and going bowling but still he made Rangiku wait outside while he carefully checked the house. He didn't put it past his family to try and ambush him and see if he brought someone home. He had no idea where Rukia was, but she wasn't in the house.

"Okay, its clear" he said as he came out and grabbed the bags. "Lets put these up in my room."

Rangiku followed him in and helped carry the bags to his room. They hid several of them in the closet and the rest under his bed. Exhausted, Ichigo laid back on his bed, while Matsumoto sat on the edge next to him.

"Thank you for coming with me today, I had so much fun! The Living World has so many better shops then Soul Society."

"It was no problem, really" he smiled at her, his body relaxed and at ease. He had to admit to himself that he had a good time, the stop at Victoria's Secret was just a bonus.

"Do you mind if I use your shower to clean up before your family gets home?"

"Alright. Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom. Shampoo and soap is in there already."

The blonde left and soon Ichigo heard the familiar sound of the shower coming to life. As he continued to lay on his bed thinking about the day and what he felt for the 10th's fukutaicho, he heard his door open. Matsumoto came in wearing just a towel. Ichigo eyed her carefully as she walked up to him.

"Do you want to join me?" she smiled down at him, wiggling her body suggestively and nearly causing her towel to pop off.

"What? What if my family comes home! I still don't know where Rukia is."

"And how would it really be any worse if they found me using your shower after your sister caught us naked in bed together? I'm not embarrassed about what we shared last night, and I'd hope you aren't either, because I had a really good time. I'm sure you did too after the faces you were making" she teased him, taking his hands and placing them on the edge of her towel. All it would take is a slight tug on his part and he'd be seeing her in all her glory yet again.

"I-I don't know about this Rangiku" his voice trailing off as he eyed her body. He could feel the effect she was having on his lower half.

"I want you to" she whispered, leaning forward and kissing his neck. She could feel the need for him building inside her after spending all day with him. It had been so long since she'd had the attentions of a man that once she started, she couldn't help herself. She knew she was starting to develop feelings for the orange haired substitute, and for once she wasn't going to go against her heart. She could only hope she was having the same effect on him as he was having on her.

"Please?" she continued to whisper softly while leaning forward to kiss his neck. She searched her mind to try and understand how he might be feeling. "If you're worried about me using you and then going off and leaving you, then don't be afraid because that won't happen. Its been a long time since I've had anyone and for whatever reasons I find myself attracted to you, and despite any reputation the gossipers in Soul Society might make for me, I'm very loyal. I hope you feel the same towards me." Rangiku leaned back and looked into his eyes, a worried expression on her face. The last thing she wanted was for Ichigo to think she was some kind wanton woman who used men and threw them away. Teasing with her friends and people she liked yes, but heartless she was not.

Ichigo felt his breath catch in this throat as she spoke.

 _She really likes me. Do I like her? Yeah, I am attracted to her. She's scary and nerve wracking but she's also fun and beautiful. She's so different, she's not shy at all like the others and she's straight forward with what she wants._

"I like you too Rangiku, very much" he said while looking into her eyes, his expression full of warmth. Rangiku felt her own heart beating faster. "If I join you in the shower and we do this again, I want it to be because we like each other, not just because we want some release, alright? This is my first time ever being in any kind of relationship with a woman, so please be careful with me."

"Deal" she smiled before leaning in and kissing him, her heart beating fast at his proclamation. He liked her! It had been some time since she'd felt this happy.

Gently she undid the knot on her towel and let it fall from her body. She smiled when she heard him suck in his breath at the sight of her naked body. She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"You're overdressed Ichigo" she giggled as she helped him out of his shirt and pants, admiring his body for the second time in twenty four hours. Leaning in and hugging him to her body while she kissed him, her hands found the waistband of his boxers and gave them a tug, sending them to his feet. Both fully naked, she grabbed his hand and led him to the shower.

Ichigo relaxed as he felt the warm water wash over his body. It soothed the muscles he had used for hours dragging around Matsumoto's many purchases. It felt amazing when the blonde rubbed some soap on her hands and started to wash his back, using her palms to gently massage his shoulders. It was no wonder his father was such a pervert.

It excited him when he felt her soft breasts press against his back as her hands reached around and washed his chest. When her hand snaked lower and found his already hard manhood, she let out a laugh.

"Already excited are we? Why don't you wash me a bit?"

Ichigo needed no further goading to reverse their position, his erection pressing against her back as his soapy hands washed her body. He focused on her breasts, kneading them with his hands and playing with her nipples to draw moans from her. She couldn't help but reach back and run her hand through his wet orange locks and pull him in so he could kiss her neck and shoulders while his rough hands ran along the front of her body. She could feel the need for him building deep inside her. After several minutes of bliss, she turned around and kissed him.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his body, deepening their kiss. His tongue sought hers as they fought for control. Breathless, they pulled apart.

"I need you Ichigo" she whispered in his ear. The teen nodded his understanding.

He was inexperienced but still he had some idea of how they could do it in an enclosed space. He put his hands on her slender waist and turned her around. Rangiku understood what he was going to do. She leaned forward and put her hands on the shower wall, opening her stance as much as the shower would allow, presenting her rear to him. At the sight of her wet sex being offered to him Ichigo's excitement level went through the roof. He wanted her, and wanted her bad.

The substitute knelt down and licked her wet opening, sliding his tongue into her to taste her female essence. Last night had him hooked. She tasted pleasant, like nothing he'd ever had before. The sound of her moaning from his ministrations only boosted his ego further. He continued his assault, teasing her with his tongue and making her suffer for the headache and torture he had endured during the day. He found the sensitive soft nub of her most private place and flicked his tongue across it slowly, fast enough to make her feel good but not enough to make her reach orgasm. Ichigo's hand gently rubbed her inner thigh to tease her further. When he felt she'd been tortured enough for what she'd done to him, he pulled away and stood behind her.

Gently he eased his erection between her wet folds, sliding it up and down to get it wet with her natural juices. Slowly he pushed, watching as his erection slowly sank into her opening. She was hot and tight and he gritted his teeth to endure it as he continued to slide forward into her. Rangiku merely closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying out, enjoying the feel of him slowly stretching her with his girth. After what seemed like an eternity to the fukutaicho she felt his hips against her ass, his manhood fully inside her. It felt so good she wanted to scream. No other man in her past had managed to excite her quite like Ichigo. He was gentle and made even the slightest kiss seem so erotic.

Ichigo started to thrust in and out of his lover, one arm on the wall to keep himself steady, the other snaking around her front to rub her sensitive spot while he slid in and out. Words couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was even more amazing to him then the night before.

"Rangiku" he moaned over and over as they rutted towards orgasm.

"Ichigo, I can't believe how good you are" she got out through labored breaths, the sound of him moaning her name only heightening the pleasure she was feeling from having him inside her. She could feel her orgasm building. Within moments she could feel the signs of imminent release within her.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, I can't take it anymore" she moaned as she pushed herself back against him and exploded. The orange haired teen could feel her walls clutching at his member, milking him with her wet heat. Rangiku swore she could see stars as the rush from orgasm washed over her. What was it about him that made her orgasms so intense? She had no answer as over and over he continued to pound into her, his own orgasm close.

As she came down from her high she heard him grunting, signaling his closeness. Suddenly he slowed down. Puzzled, she asked him what was wrong.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" her voice sounded concerned despite the pleasure they were both experiencing.

"Yeah, its just that we aren't using any protection, and we didn't use any yesterday and I feel bad about it" Ichigo said, his sensitive side coming out again. Rangiku laughed in response.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" he started to get annoyed.

"I know, and you're so sweet to be worried about me, but I'm in a gigai, you don't have to worry about protection unless we're both in soul form" she smiled back tenderly.

"Oh, well thats a relief. I was worried about you."

"That's why I like you so much" she moaned as she pushed back against him, taking him deep. "You really care about my well being."

Ichigo picked up the pace now that his fears were eliminated, once again enjoying the feel of her sex wrapped around him. Soon he could feel the pleasure building that signaled his release.

"Rangiku, I'm close" he moaned.

"Just let go Ichigo" she purred back.

Her words were all it took to set him off, his erection throbbing in pleasure as he spewed her full of his wet release. The rush of orgasm had him grabbing the wall to keep from falling over as she used her muscles to squeeze him, the blonde doing her best to add to the intensity of his orgasm. Rangiku smiled as she felt him swell and throb inside her, filling her with his seed. The experience was extremely satisfying to both of them.

As they came down from their high, Ichigo switched the shower to a bath and let the tub fill with warm water. They moved so that Ichigo could lay in the tub with Rangiku on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist to snuggle with her in their post orgasmic bliss. They felt totally drained and relaxed as they let the warm water soothe them.

"Ichigo, I think I'm hopelessly hooked on you" she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"I think I'm hooked on you too Rangiku." His words made her smile.

"That's good. I'd be upset if you didn't want to keep seeing me."

"I'd never do that to you. Honestly I can't believe its only been one day. I've kept my emotions in check my entire life. This is so unlike me its scary."

"We're just a good match for each other. Thats why we've gone from acquaintances to lovers so quickly. I'm not going to fight it" she said, rubbing his chest playfully.

"What are we going to tell people? My father is going to act like a nut when he sees how beautiful you are."

"Lets just keep it our secret for now. It'll be more fun that way too" she smiled, kissing him.

Ichigo decided he could live with that as they relaxed together in the tub, completely content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 will be published very soon. Because this is a remake, u don't have to review the first three chapters of Staying the Night: Remake. But if u still would like to review, then u're more than welcome! I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of Staying the Night: Remake! It will be just the same one as the original one created and writted by fellow author Grinja, who have approved my remake of Staying the Night and will fully support Staying the Night: Remake. I'm really happy that I can make the remake of Staying the Night, since there are not many Ichigo x Rangiku fanfics.

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, it belongs to the great author Tite Kubo. I just wish I owned Bleach. Staying the Night: Remake will be rated M (just like the original Staying the Night writted by Grinja) for extremely strong sexual content. So if u're not 16 or older, then don't read!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Rangiku were still relaxing in the bath and engaging in a heavy kissing session when a knock at the door alerted them to company.

"Ichigo, is that you in there?" came the voice of Rukia through the door.

"Damn" the teen whispered to his blonde companion. "She's here already, if she goes in my room and sees your clothes on the floor" he trailed off, letting the implications sink in.

"Lets just be thankful she wasn't outside the room when you were moaning ten minutes ago" Rangiku said quietly into Ichigo's ear, causing his skin to flush red. "Better answer her quickly before she decides to bust the door down."

"Ichigo?" came the voice again as Rukia knocked at the door.

"Sorry, yes I'm in here Rukia, I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Alright, let me know when you're finished so I can get washed up." The two occupants of the bath could hear the soft footsteps of someone walking away as Rukia apparently went to do something else.

Rangiku took the opportunity to pull in her new lover for another round of kisses, her mouth working its way down Ichigo's neck to his chest. While the sensations felt incredible to him, he was more concerned with smuggling Matsumoto to his room without being discovered, and before his family came home and made that almost impossible.

"We really should get out and try to make it to my room without being seen" the substitute shinigami said hesitantly, his body and his mind clearly torn on the issue.

"And here I was hoping for round two" Rangiku purred, her hands slowly sliding down his body towards his waist.

"You're insatiable. We just did it fifteen minutes ago!" Ichigo silently cursed his teenage hormones as even now she was managing to arouse him again so quickly after their last coupling.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for us to do it again later. No school tomorrow afterall" she winked while standing up and grabbing her towel.

Ichigo could only groan. He swore to himself that Rangiku had every intention of wearing him out. Getting up and wrapping a towel around himself, he opened the drain on the bath and carefully checked the hall for signs of Rukia. Seeing none, he decided to take the chance.

"It's clear" he whispered.

Nodding, Rangiku followed Ichigo as he quickly dashed to his room. After they were safely inside, he stuck his head out of his door.

"Rukia! I'm out of the bath now. You can get in!"

"Alright, thank you" came the reply from downstairs.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He'd managed to sneak Matsumoto back to his room without incident. As he watched with fascination as she toweled off her amazing body, he had to wonder what was next. It was still early after all.

* * *

"Girls, I have to make a quick stop at a friends place, I'll only be a few minutes. You can wait in the car."

"Alright dad" came the soft reply of a tired Karin and Yuzu. While they enjoyed their usual Friday night out with their father, his antics over dinner and during their games of bowling usually left them exhausted.

Isshin could hardly contain his glee as he parked outside of Urahara's shop. As goofy as he was, one didn't become a taicho in the Gotei 13 without wit and talent. The older Kurosaki always had a plan. Stepping out of his car, he was greeted by his old friend and fellow taicho.

"Isshin, what can I do for you on this lovely evening." Urahara's trademark smile only increased the size of the grin on Isshin's face. Kisuke was always a willing partner in crime.

"It seems my son has been seeing a woman. Who I'm not sure, but I'm very curious as to her identity. In fact Yuzu caught Ichigo in bed with someone. The odd part is it's not Rukia, I thought for sure it would be her after all they've endured together. It is a father's duty to know such things isn't it? Especially when such activities could ruin his precious daughter's innocence."

"Indeed it is. That is quite an interesting mystery. Perhaps I should help you figure it out in the name of science?" The former head of the Research and Development Bureau hid his enthusiastic expression behind his fan and beckoned his old friend to enter the shop.

"What do you have in mind Kisuke?" asked Isshin as he took a seat at Urahara's table.

"I'm so glad you asked!" came the excited reply from one of the most prolific inventors in the history of Soul Society. "I have an invention that will work just perfectly for this little endeavor. I call it the 'Ghost Cam'."

"And what does this 'Ghost Cam' do Kisuke?"

"Why it's a flying camera of course! It locks onto a target's reiatsu and follows them from a distance. It is small, nimble, silent, and thanks to my own cloaking technology, very difficult to detect. It should have no problem following Ichigo around and finding out who he has been seeing." Urahara seemed downright giddy at the prospect. He was now just as curious as Isshin as to who could capture the heart of one of his favorite students.

"How long will it take for you to set all this up?"

"A few hours. Can you make it back here around midnight?"

Isshin's wide grin gave Kisuke his answer. The night promised to be interesting indeed.

* * *

"You want to go to a nightclub?" came the voice of one incredulous Ichigo Kurosaki as he looked up from his magazine. "How am I going to get in? I'm not exactly legal you know."

"Oh don't worry about that. I have my ways." The way she grinned at that statement made Ichigo nervous. "I want us to go out on a proper date. It'll be more fun then us laying on your bed reading all night. Besides, you have those new clothes just begging to be worn!"

"I don't know about this. I'm not convinced my dad isn't trying to spy on me. If I'm out all night who knows what he's going to do, and I don't know if I have enough money for it."

"Relax, I have plenty of money leftover for drinks. I'm sure we can avoid your dad too, he is only human."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ichigo couldn't help but remember how this had all started the night before thanks to a bottle of sake and a deck of cards. He didn't think he could handle a repeat performance of the morning's antics no matter how good the sex was.

"Please?" Rangiku pursed her lips and pouted, trying to convince him. Ichigo couldn't help but think she looked incredibly cute when she did that.

"Alright we'll go for a bit, I can't stay out too late though" he said evenly, caving to her request. The teen actually felt better after giving in, and excitement started to build.

"It'll give me a chance to wear my new underwear!" Matsumoto happily exclaimed.

Ichigo could only groan at her response.

* * *

It was past ten when the shinigami duo made it one of the hotter nightclubs in town. Decked out in his new slacks, button down shirt, belt and some dress shoes, and combined with the toned body from fighting and training Ichigo looked like he was eighteen or nineteen instead of a high schooler. With a little gel to style his orange locks in just the right way he was feeling good, and more confident about his appearance then he had in some time.

Matsumoto's outfit was simply stunning. A mid thigh length black skirt and sandals showed off her toned legs, while a dark blue sleeveless top accentuated her impressive bust. Ichigo didn't know if he should be more impressed with how she looked in her outfit or the fact that someone designed a bra that could support her so well. He could already see the jealous looks from the other men in line for the club and they hadn't been there more then five minutes.

Thankfully Ichigo didn't need to present ID, the bouncer took one look at Matsumoto and let them both in without a word. Even after experiencing her charms first hand it amazed him how easily she got her way with men. Silently he wondered if she knew they would get in with no problems.

Ichigo was almost overwhelmed at the sights and sounds inside. The flashy neon lights, loud techno dance music, smoky atmosphere, and gigantic dance floor crammed full of people was a new experience for him. Matsumoto grabbed his hand and led him to the bar. Somehow he wasn't surprised.

"What would you like to drink Ichigo?" his companion said into his ear to help him hear over the dance music.

"I don't know, I've never had anything but a couple beers and some sake."

"My choice then."

Ichigo had a bad feeling about Matsumoto of all people picking drinks, but when she returned a moment later with two cocktails he let out a sigh of relief. The blonde smiled as she handed it to him, and watched as he took a swig of the liquor infused creation. He could feel the chilled substance slide down his throat, without the usual burn sake would cause. It tasted rather good, like a mix of fruit.

"This is really good." He had to admit, Matsumoto knew her alcoholic drinks.

"I'm glad you like it! I had them add a little strawberry just for you. Hitsugaya taicho would never come to a place like this or drink with me."

"I wonder why." The teen knew exactly why the white haired taicho would avoid her drinking sessions like the plague. In two days he'd gone from a free willed teen to her personal love slave and shopping bag holder, not that he was complaining about it.

"That's what I say to everyone!" Ichigo's subtle sarcasm was completely lost on her. "I mean we get pretty wild and crazy, but everyone has a good time. Usually no one even gets hurt."

"Usually? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well there was one time Hisagi got really drunk and mistook Yumichika for a woman and it ended up in a fist fight, and then there was the time Kira fell out of the window wearing nothing but a loincloth."

"And why was he wearing nothing but a loincloth?"

"Well the guys got into an argument over who had the better body so they stripped down and had me judge. I can't remember who won, that time ended up in a fight too" she spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ichigo resisted the urge to slap his forehead. These were the people responsible for the safety of souls and the slaying of hollows? No wonder Aizen felt comfortable making his move.

"You don't remember who won huh?" Ichigo asked. He had to wonder who if anyone was his competition.

"Don't worry, if you had been there you would've won hands down! How about we head onto the floor for a bit?"

Before he could reply, Rangiku grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. It was packed, but people parted for the stunningly beautiful woman. When they found a tiny clearing she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

Urahara and Isshin huddled around a monitor while the former oversaw the last tests for his invention.

"How long till it's ready Kisuke?"

"Just a few more minutes to make the final adjustments and set a lock on your son's reiatsu" came the inventor's reply.

Isshin watched as his long time friend fiddled with the tiny device. Before long he heard a soft electronic humming as the machine came to life and took to the air.

"Alright it has a lock on his reiatsu, it will start tracking and move to intercept its target in a moment."

"Are you sure he won't notice it? I think he's a little paranoid now that he knows several people are on to him."

"Absolutely positive Isshin. Now we just wait a little longer, then sit back and enjoy the show."

Both men grinned like idiots as the camera zoomed out the window and started to relay images to the monitor. Soon they saw a nightclub pop up on the screen.

"Ichigo is in there?" Isshin asked, surprised by the venue. "How did he get in? He's still a minor."

"The Ghost Cam is reading his signature, and he's not hard to track with his constant leaking of spiritual pressure. This only makes it more mysterious, don't you agree?"

Isshin nodded his head, now more determined then ever to see who had made his son a man. They watched intently as the tiny flying camera zoomed in through the open door and started scanning. The images on the screen flickered and were full of static.

"This place is packed, all of the hundreds of tiny human reiatsu signatures and electronic equipment is interfering with the signal. It's going to be difficult to find him in here."

"I thought your inventions were foolproof" said a frustrated Isshin.

"They are, once they've been properly tested. This is the maiden flight. While we can't track him easily while he's in there, he has to leave sometime right? When that happens, we've got him. All we do is wait."

Isshin's grin returned in full force.

* * *

Matsumoto was impressed with Ichigo's dancing ability. At first it was a little awkward for him, but soon he let his body's natural rhythm honed from zanjutsu and hoho practice take over. The music was mostly face paced and the two moved to the flow for hours, her hands usually finding a spot on his waist. Ichigo blushed at first from holding the older shinigami so intimately in public and in such a revealing outfit, but the enjoyment he got from dancing with her had him over his nervousness in no time.

With the drinks flowing freely from the bar they settled into a comfortable pattern where they took turns leading the dance routine. When a slow song finally came on the club's stereo system after many fast paced dance beats, Rangiku wrapped her arms around him and put her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Are you having a good time Rangiku?" the teen asked, his hands softly rubbing her back as they continued to sway to the music.

"Very" she said into her partner's ear as she closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck, enjoying the feel of his warm skin against her.

Unlike before, the substitute didn't shy away from the feel of her soft body rubbing against him. He could see men around him with envious looks, each of them wishing they were in his position. It annoyed him greatly, but at the same time he couldn't fully fault them after his experience with her.

As the song came to a close and the two reluctantly pulled apart. Ichigo chose that moment to finally look at his watch. He couldn't believe how much time had passed since he arrived with the blonde goddess.

"It's after one o'clock already" Ichigo said, raising his voice above the sound of the music. "I can't believe how long we've been dancing."

"Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun. Lets grab another drink and then we can head out alright?"

Ichigo nodded and followed her off the dance floor and into the darker section of the club. Stopping at the bar with his partner, he watched as Rangiku ordered two drinks. She then pulled the teen to the edge of the bar where they'd have some room to enjoy themselves for a few more minutes before calling it a night. Before they could start talking however, one of the club's patrons approached them. He appeared to be in his early twenties and had short hair and wore a collared shirt.

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch this guy and come dance with me" the man spoke, his intoxication obvious as he slurred his words, the alcohol on his breath coming out with every syllable.

"No thanks, you're not my type" Rangiku managed to say while avoiding showing her disgust.

"No one says no to me. Come on now, ditch this loser and dance" he muttered while grabbing her arm and trying to lead her away.

Ichigo was furious at the brazen actions of this drunk. Before he could do anything to stop the guy from forcing himself on his date, Matsumoto did it for him. A fierce smack to the inebriated man's head had him howling as he let go to rub his face. Ichigo could see the rage come across his features as he recovered.

"You bitch!" he screamed and then lunged at Rangiku, intent on striking her back.

With as much experience as she had in the many bars of the Seireitei honed from hanging around the seedier areas, Matsumoto's next reaction was immediate and harsh. Grabbing her attacker's arm and twisting it, her other hand came up and connected with his jaw in a hard punch. Ichigo watched in amazement as the would be thug crumpled to the floor in a heap, knocked out cold. There was no time for him to celebrate as security rushed to the scene.

"Alright, what happened" asked one of the bouncers.

"This guy grabbed my date" Ichigo responded.

"Did you hit him?"

"No, my date did."

The bouncers looked in surprise at Matsumoto. She simply shrugged and smiled.

"Alright I'll give you a minute to down your drinks, but then I have to ask you to leave. Sorry but rules are the rules."

With a sigh Matsumoto downed her drink in a single gulp. It took Ichigo an embarrassing several moments more to do the same thing. The bouncers escorted them to the doors. His first time at a club and he'd been kicked out. Ichigo simply chalked it up to the perils of hanging out with the fukutaicho.

"We were leaving anyways Ichigo, so don't be disappointed. Of course, we can always go to another club tomorrow!"

"No, that's quite alright, once is enough for a weekend" Ichigo said hastily.

"Party pooper" Matsumoto replied as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand, holding it as they walked together. Ichigo thanked God that it was dark outside so no one could see his blush. Walking back to his home hand in hand they looked like a true couple.

It took them awhile to make it to the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo sneaked through the front door expecting an attack from the old man, so he proceeded carefully. He was rather surprised when none came. When he made it to Karin and Yuzu's room he was able to peek inside and see the two of them asleep with Rukia sleeping on the bed Isshin had set up for her. Moving quietly down the hall he opened the window in his room and and let Matsumoto jump up to the second floor.

"I had a good time Rangiku" the teen smiled at her as he lay back on his bed. It had been an experience he would remember.

"I did too" she paused and looked at the clock. "It's still a little early for me to go to bed you know."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have some ideas" Matsumoto smirked, climbing on top of him and rubbing her breasts against him. "We never did have round two."

Truly she planned to wear him out.

* * *

Kisuke and Isshin had long since fallen asleep waiting for something to change, their backs against the wall as they rested in a sitting position, snoring softly. A sudden repeating beeping noise woke them up from the slumber.

"What the hell is that Kisuke? Has something happened?"

"Why indeed it has!" his friend grinned. "It appears your son has left the nightclub, and by the looks of things he's almost at your house. The camera is in pursuit."

Both men grinned like idiots and focused on the screen as the streets of Karakura flew by, awaiting a glimpse of Ichigo and his companion.

* * *

Ichigo found himself pinned to the bed, his arms above his head as Rangiku held his wrists. He had to admit she was deceptively strong. Of course he wasn't exactly trying hard to escape, although he would never admit it. Just the sight of her on top of him like that was arousing, and the shinigami had to try and shift himself to make space in his pants as they suddenly felt much smaller. Rangiku noticed almost immediately, and seductively wiggled her hips and ground against him.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" she smiled as she kept it up. "My, is that your Soul Pager in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"You're a cruel, evil woman Rangiku" the teen gasped out.

"But you like it."

"Nope, I can't hear you. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you're going to be like that Ichigo? Well fortunately I have ways to deal with you" she smiled evilly.

Not missing a beat the older woman lifted up her arms and pulled off her top, eliciting a groan from her victim. She was wearing one of her new bras that she'd picked out with Ichigo and with its transparency left little to the imagination.

"I told you going out would give me a chance to wear my new underwear" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Do you like what you see?" Let it not be said the 10th's fukutaicho wasn't extremely persuasive when she wanted to be.

Ichigo wanted to give in, and quite badly at that. However after Rangiku had dominated him the last few days he felt it was his time to turn the tables on her.

"Nope sorry, I don't see anything" he said, looking away and trying to have some measure of control over the situation.

"Well then if your eyes aren't working, I'll just have to let you feel it."

Ichigo would have sat upright at those words if it wasn't for the fact that his date quickly unzipped his pants and found what he had been trying to hide.

"So if you can't see, then why are you like this?" Rangiku teased, grasping his manhood. She gently rubbed him before taking him in her mouth, forcing a moan from her new man. She caressed him with her tongue, licking him gently in an effort to drive him crazy.

"Feels good doesn't it Ichigo? Now go ahead and tell me how awesome and sexy I am and that you belong totally to me" she said softly, teasing him again.

"No way." Ichigo was trying his hardest to resist, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he thought about baseball and anything else to get his mind off of what she was doing to him. He was a savior of Soul Society, slayer of hollows, and he'd defeated two taichos. He'd be damned if he'd just give in without a fight and make it easy for her. He truly liked her, but he was determined not to be so badly whipped.

"Still resisting? No wonder you managed to defeat so many high level shinigami. This calls for drastic measures!"

Ichigo couldn't help but watch as she took off her bra and exposed her chest to him. He didn't think the majestic site would ever get old. He hoped it never would.

Rangiku grabbed his member and slowly rubbed it against her breasts, using her soft flesh to bring him pleasure. She knew what her breasts did to men, she'd learned that lesson as young girl that developed earlier then her peers. A little smile, some flirting, and a peek at her cleavage got her whatever she wanted. Ichigo was different. Although he clearly enjoyed the site of her body once she'd shown him, he hadn't been one of those guys who tried to sneak peeks down her shihakusho when she was leaning over, or making crude comments. It was a major part of what endeared him to her. She had no doubt that if she ever needed his help he would provide it, with no strings attached.

"Rangiku, that feels incredible."

"Then say what I want to hear Ichigo."

"Nope!"

The older shinigami was enjoying this almost as much as her partner. He was slick with her saliva, so it was no problem for Matsumoto to hold her breasts together and use them to stroke his member. The other day he was still a virgin. She could only imagine how erotic her actions looked to him. To make the seduction even more effective, he was big enough that her chest didn't envelop him completely so that she could lean forward and suck the tip while jerking him off.

"How does this feel Ichigo" she purred, meeting his eyes as he watched what she was doing.

"It feels amazing."

The fukutaicho smiled before taking him in her mouth again, sucking on him gently, using her tongue and breasts to drive him wild. When she heard him groan and twitch, and felt the spasms that indicated his approaching orgasm, she stopped and refused to let him finish. Her victim groaned in disappointment.

"If you want release, then you have to tell me what I want to hear."

"No!" he continued resisting, determined to fight a losing cause.

"Suit yourself."

The blonde continued her assault, stroking him within her cleavage, and sucking at him until he was close and then stopping. Aizen himself would be hard pressed to come up with a more effective method even with Kyoka Suigetsu she thought as she kept up her torturous actions. Finally, after the fifth time she stopped short, Ichigo waved the white flag.

"Okay, okay, you're awesome Rangiku, please let me finish, I can't take it anymore" the teen pleaded.

"But that's not all you're supposed to say" she fired back before sucking him back into her mouth, nearly bringing him off, but holding him on the edge.

"Rangiku you're really awesome and sexy and I belong to you" his voice nearly breaking as he spoke.

Mentally she cheered her victory and kept good on her word. It wasn't even ten seconds later that she heard him stifle a moan as his manhood throbbed and fired its seed into her waiting mouth. She eagerly swallowed what she could savoring his taste, but after teasing him for half the night and torturing him so long her lover had built up quite a supply. As his orgasm slowed she pulled him from her mouth, the last few drops landing on her breasts where she used his member to rub them into her skin while he watched. It was such an incredibly erotic sight to the wide eyed shinigami that he didn't even soften after such a tremendous orgasm.

Rangiku gasped when he rose off the bed and practically tackled her. If he'd been forced to say that humilating line to her, he was damn sure going to make sure she said the same thing back to him.

"My turn" he grinned, taking off his shirt and pants before stripping her of her skirt.

Rangiku moaned loudly when he flipped her on her back and buried himself between her legs, licking her already wet opening built up from the excitement of sucking him off. When he felt she was sufficiently wet for him Ichigo had her get on her hands and knees. He rubbed himself up and down her slit before pressing himself inside his new 'owner,' drawing gasps from them both.

Ichigo did know that while he was a nice guy, turnabout was fair play. He was determined to make her say it. That she belonged to him. He didn't understand this sudden need, this desire to hear those words come from her mouth like they had come from his. It wasn't pride, so was it something more? Was he already developing deep feelings for her? In less then two days he'd experienced so much with her, things he had shared with no one else, and he couldn't deny he wanted to share more.

Over and over Ichigo thrust inside her, her hot walls clutching at him with the same ferocity with which he was pounding her. They were almost like two animals. It was hard, yet passionate. The substitute shinigami could swear it felt even better then the first time they had sex.

On the other side, Rangiku was holding on for dear life as she moaned and clutched at his sheets. No one had ever made her feel like this. Ichigo was a natural at everything he applied himself to. Gone were the earlier inhibitions, the care or concerns that someone might hear them. The sound of flesh smacking together filled the room, and neither one cared. Right now they simply needed each other and release.

As he brought her closer to the brink of orgasm, Ichigo slowed his thrusts. He smiled when he heard his lover grunt in disappointment. He picked up speed again, then slowed. It was a good thing he'd already had two orgasms that day, or there was no way he would have been able to hold out to tease her like this.

"Rangiku, tell me how awesome and sexy I am, and that you belong to me" the teen said, attempting to tease her back.

"Ichigo you're awesome and sexy, and I belong to you" she freely admitted, completely stealing his thunder.

"What? You're gonna say it that easily?" So stunned was he that momentarily he stopped his thrusting.

"I see no reason not to tell you how I really feel, even though I teased you into saying it earlier" Matsumoto replied, looking back over her shoulder and smiling at him. "I like you, a great deal actually" she continued before rocking her hips back and forcing him deep inside her.

Ichigo groaned at her response. It wasn't what he was expecting, but he was satisfied none the less. If anything, she knew how to keep him on his toes. No wonder she got away with murder where Hitsugaya was involved.

They continued to rut against each other, Matsumoto's large breasts swaying every time he slammed into her. Before long they were both on the verge of climax.

"Ichigo, I'm gonna" she gasped before being cut off.

"Me too Rangiku" Ichigo moaned.

With one final squeeze setting him off he exploded in his lover as she reached her own orgasm. Matsumoto had to bite down on his sheets to keep herself from letting out a scream that would have surely woken everyone in the entire house as her insides contracted around him, the pleasure shooting through her like a bullet. That would have been all they needed, to have Rukia and Ichigo's sisters come running in and watching in horror as they finished their orgasms.

Ichigo barely remained upright as the post orgasm head rush caught him. Yet again she had proven to him how amazing she was. He honestly couldn't picture it getting any better.

"That was unbelievable" was all the blonde could say about the experience as she panted and caught her breath.

Ichigo's brain was so fried at the moment he couldn't even come up with a coherent response as he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. He managed to lean over and kiss her before his body momentarily shut down and refused to move.

The two of them laid like that for several minutes of complete bliss before Rangiku managed to lean over and kiss his neck.

"Don't forget to set the alarm clock."

Ichigo's eyes flew open and he quickly followed her advice before snuggling up to her and falling asleep.

* * *

"The signature is coming from Ichigo's room, and its fluctuating wildly. I wonder what they could possibly be doing" Urahara said with enthusiasm, a giant perverted smile stretched across his features. As he maneuvered the camera into position to get a shot for Isshin and himself to watch, a feminine voice startled him. So focused was he on his task he didn't even notice Yoruichi's approaching reiatsu.

"What are you two up to this late at night?" she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh nothing, its just that my son has apparently found a woman and has been seeing her in secret and we're going to be using a camera to spy on them since they're alone together in his room late at night" Isshin replied as if it was absolutely normal behavior for a father.

"Oh this I have got to see" the dark skinned Goddess of Flash grinned, her features matching Urahara's perverted look. If only Ichigo knew his father and two mentors would be watching his sexual exploits with Rangiku, he'd want to crawl into a hole and die.

Urahara used the controls to guide his ghost cam through the house and directly in front of Ichigo's door while Yoruichi and Isshin watched in glee. He pressed a button and camera cloaked itself while using a tiny retractable arm to deftly open the door a crack and slip inside before closing it just as stealthily. All three eyes widened by what they saw, a slight trickle of blood coming from the noses of Urahara and Yoruichi.

They could see Ichigo behind some well endowed woman, pounding her with reckless abandon. Suddenly Isshin's eyes caught a detail the others missed. While he couldn't see her face, he noticed the very familiar chain hanging down between her breasts.

"No" Isshin said softly as the camera went for a face shot. "Please god no" he moaned as his smile disappeared, the camera zooming in. "NOOOOOOO!" he practically yelled as the camera was finally in a position to catch the face of the woman his son was currently hammering with fury, revealing her to be one Rangiku Matsumoto.

Urahara and Yoruichi sat in stunned silence for a moment before they burst into an uncontrollable bout of hysterical laughter.

"Oh wow" Yoruichi started. "The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree. Definitely not what I expected. If not Rukia I thought it would be Orihime or that Tatsuki girl he grew up with."

Urahara laughed for several more moments in shock before calming himself and giving his old friend a glance full of pity before forming a sentence in his mind.

"So Isshin, how does it feel to know your son is having sex with your former seated officer and old ex-girlfriend?"

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening" Isshin simply repeated to himself in denial. "Kisuke please tell me this is all an elaborate joke or a bad dream."

"Sorry" was all the scientist could say.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Isshin mumbled as he got up and slowly left.

Yoruichi just watched intently as her student with the hot body had sex with a woman that unfortunately, was not her.

"I wonder where he learned that. Give you any ideas Yoruichi?" Urahara winked at her, hoping the nature of the video would put his old friend and lover in the mood.

"Well we were alone together in the old training ground with a hot spring for three days Kisuke, surely you don't think shunpo was the only thing I taught him do you?"

Urahara quickly joined his friend across the room as they silently wept together.

Yoruichi grinned at her brilliant lie.

"That'll teach em to spy" she said as she grabbed some popcorn from the nearby table and continued to watch the action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 will take a while to write, so please be patience. Fellow author Grinja had some ideas what direction the next chapters would take and what it had to offer, and I myself have some awesome ideas to add in the story. Chapter 4 will focus more on Ichigo's and Rangiku's relationship and how their relationship will greatly improve. I've planned the First Battle of Karakura Town, where Ichigo and his fellow Shinigamis will battle the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his five Fraccións to take place a while later, in the next few chapters. Because this is a remake, u don't have to review the first three chapters of Staying the Night: Remake. But if u still would like to review, then u're more than welcome! I love reviews! PS: I hope u're reading this Grinja.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4 of Staying the Night: Remake! The first original chapter not written by fellow author Grinja, but by MrKristoffer1994 myself, this chapter will take place the next morning after the last night. I've a surprise for Ichigo! So what will Ichigo do when he gets the surprise I got for him? Chapter 4 will show us how Ichigo's and Rangiku's love relationship will greatly improve and how they will grow closer to each other for every second that goes. The first three chapters of Staying the Night were originally created and writted by fellow author Grinja, who have approved me taking over Staying the Night, and will fully support Staying the Night: Remake and even help me improve the story. I'm really happy that I can make the remake of Staying the Night, since there are not many Ichigo x Rangiku fanfics. Here you go, I really hope you're enjoying the fourth chapter of Staying the Night: Remake! Don't forget to review the chapter when you've read the chapter! BETA-Reading by Grinja, who spent a month on the new chapter. I'm so sorry you guys have had to wait for so long for this moment, so just relax and enjoy reading the first new chapter in over eight years!

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, it belongs to the great author Tite Kubo. I just wish I owned Bleach. Staying the Night: Remake will be rated M (just like the original Staying the Night written by Grinja) for extremely strong sexual content. So if you're not 16 or older, then don't read!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early Saturday morning, and the sun began to rise over Karakura Town. Ichigo and Rangiku were sleeping together in Ichigo's bed in his room with Ichigo's arms around his new lover, with his door locked in case someone tried to come in uninvited or unexpected. He also had set his alarm the night before just in case someone like his dad or Yuzu tried to walk into his room. Both lay in bed naked.

Rangiku was the first to wake up and rose from her side on Ichigo's bed, her eyes looking down on a sleeping Ichigo. She looked at him, thinking of how incredibly cute he looked like that with his eyes closed. She slid her hand slowly over his naked body, wondering how his body was so well toned and amazing. She could not help staring at his muscles, which were soft but at the same time well trained. A result of his training with the former 12th Division taicho Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, the former Kidō Corps taicho. Rangiku realized how lucky she was to have him as her lover and boyfriend. She had a feeling this day would be just as awesome as it had been the last 24 hours, and she looked forward to what the day had to offer.

"Good morning Rangiku." Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, feeling relaxed and just as happy as Rangiku. He slowly slid his hand over her soft and thin body, enjoying the warmth of her skin. His hand slipped over her body until it stayed at her very large, soft and sensitive breasts. He gently stroked his palm over one breast, having never felt anything as soft and hot as Rangiku's breasts. His fingers gently but playfully played with her very sensitive nipples, which drew beautiful moans from Rangiku. She smiled at him, having never expected him to be such a gentleman but still playful and very skilled.

"Good morning Ichigo, very playful already are you?" Rangiku flirtatiously asked him before she got up and kissed him. They engaged in a heavy kissing session, and only stopped when they needed a breath of fresh air. Ichigo massaged her breasts, pressing his thumb and index finger together over her sensitive nipples. Rangiku moaned loudly, which was music to Ichigo's ears. He continued to massage her large breasts, kneading them and playing with her nipples before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking gently on it, then taking the other one in his mouth and sucking on it as well. Rangiku moaned while she played with his spiky orange hair. She felt how she had slowly been getting more and more horny, which made her very wet down there.

"Ichigo, you're so amazing!" Rangiku purred at her lover. She smiled at him once again, being once again so impressed by how skilled Ichigo really had become. She mentally made a note to find out later where he learned that.

Ichigo grunted in response, as his instincts once again took over. Having already had sex with Rangiku three times in the last 24 hours, Ichigo was already far more experienced than he ever had been just just a few short days ago. He began to do whatever it would take to satisfy his lover, and with his hand snaking down to rub her most intimate place it would not take long before Rangiku began to feel an orgasm was approaching her. She started panting very heavily as the excitement grew from his slow rubbing. In only a few minutes of his increasingly skilled ministrations, she could feel how her orgasm was building inside her towards an explosion deep in her belly. She was now very, very close to giving in to the pleasure. Thanks to his newfound experience from having sex so many times, Ichigo now kissed his way down her naked flat stomach to her sex, and probed her folds with his hot tongue while using his fingers to hold them apart so he could push inside and taste her for the second time since their first night together. Rangiku moaned, while trying to not get too loud to wake up the rest of the people that were still sleeping in the house.

"Ichigo, Ichigo I can't take it anymore!" Rangiku gasped as she stretched out and gave in when she reached the climax of an orgasm after Ichigo pressed his tongue inside her and reached her clitoris, licking it. Ichigo smiled as he was successful in satisfying his lover's need.

"Ichigo, you're so amazing." Rangiku panted, breathing heavily for fresh air. "You never cease to amaze me Ichigo, you're so great!" Rangiku smiled at her so skilled lover.

"No problem. It was no problem at all, really!" Ichigo said to her lovingly as he looked into her blue eyes. Rangiku looked up at him with an evil, but very beautiful and smiling face.

"My turn! You've given me so much pleasure Ichigo babe, now it is my turn to return the favor." Rangiku purred. She knew exactly what she was about to do, as she had planned to do this from the start. She cupped her very large breasts and wedged them around Ichigo's cock. "How about a very hot tittyfuck? You'll love it." Rangiku purred happily.

Ichigo could feel her soft, very sensitive breasts that enveloped the erection. It felt so amazing when she began to drag them up and down, the head peeking out from the top every now and again. Ichigo leaned back against the wall and moaned heatedly as Rangiku gave him paizuri by what could be considered described as the most majestic site and the biggest pair of breasts in the Soul Society.

"Rangiku, that feels incredible." Ichigo moaned as his hands joined hers in pushing her breasts tighter, making it feel even more amazing for the orange haired teenager. He still could not believe Rangiku had become his lover, even harder to believe she became his girlfriend of all people. Ichigo knew Rangiku was a very beautiful, young and extremely attractive woman who could choose whoever she wanted. But she chose Ichigo out of all shinigami men. Ichigo didn't yet know that Rangiku had already laid her eyes on him the time they first met each other during Ichigo's first visit to the Soul Society, shortly after the former taichos Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen had defected from the Thirteen Count Guard Squads.

As Rangiku leaned down and licked the head of his cock Ichigo began to thrust up into her cleavage, making Rangiku's breasts jiggle wildly. When Rangiku started sucking on the top of Ichigo's extremely sensitive cock, he could feel how he began to get wrinkles in the body and how his balls tighten up, indicating the approaching orgasm. It spelled the end of his last line of resistance.

"Rangiku, I'm gonna cum!" "I'm coming!" Ichigo moaned through gritted teeth, feeling how he was about to give in to the orgasm and release his hot cum.

"Just come Ichigo!" Rangiku purred.

"Ahhh, Rangiku I'm coming!" Ichigo moaned loudly as he came and released his hot cum all over her breasts.

"Ahhh, it feels so good Ichigo!" Rangiku purred as Ichigo's hot cum were covered over her face and massive breasts. "It's so hot and it tastes so good!" Rangiku continued to tittyfuck Ichigo as he continued to come all over her. She didn't stop tittyfuck him until the very last drops of his cum had been released. When Ichigo's last drops of cum had been released, he fell down back on the bed panting very heavily.

"Rangiku, that felt just great!" "I've never felt anything like that, your breasts are so soft. You're so amazing Rangiku." Ichigo gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"So much cum, and it is so hot. Ichigo, you really could not keep back." Rangiku tasted his sperm, which didn't have a very sweet taste but still tasted quite good for the big busty blonde haired fukutaicho. She licked at her breasts and cleaned herself until it was nothing left on her body. She swallowed every last drop of Ichigo's sperm, not even leaving one bit on her body. She was getting even more horny, letting Ichigo's member side out from her breasts before lowering her lips to take him in her mouth, her tongue gently flicking the head. Ichigo slowly began to moan as Rangiku took him in her mouth, using her hands to cup his balls and gently massaging them. Ichigo cold feel how his member grew harder, and could barely keep his balance to not tip over from the unbelievable pleasure. When Rangiku had sucked on his member for some minutes now, Ichigo once again could feel how his balls tighten up, which signaled his release.

"Rangiku, I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo moaned heatedly as his member exploded from the orgasm, and a heavy batch of his warm seed sprayed into Rangiku's mouth and down her throat. Miraculously, she managed to swallow all semen without spitting a single drop from her mouth.

"Mmh, so hot and delicious as always! Rangiku grinned after she swallowed all of Ichigo's hot cum. "Ichigo, you never stop amaze me. You're so full of surprises, I wonder what else you've in store for me babe."

"Well, it is simple. It remains for you to discover it for yourself with your own eyes" the orange haired substitute shinigami said while breathing heavily, trying to catch fresh air.

The two strawberries still lay in bed together while they were in love with each other, once again engaging in another heavy kissing session. What both of them neither knew about or noticed was the "Ghost Cam", the cloaked flying camera invented by the former 12th Division taicho Kisuke Urahara. Ghost Cam had been in the exact same place in the room it had been all night. At some other place, four very hungry and perverted eyes were watching the hot scene they had in front of them at a large screen.

* * *

At Urahara's shop, two pairs of very hungry and perverted eyes were watching the hot sex scene through a large screen in the living room as Ichigo and Rangiku were engaging in a heavy kissing session and being warmed up to have sex for the fourth time. Those eyes belonged to none other than the former 12th Division taicho as well as the founder and first president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute Kisuke Urahara, and the former 2nd Division taicho and the former commander of the Onmitsukidō Yoruichi Shihōin. They had both slept well that night, only to be awakened by the alarm the flying camera in Ichigo's room gave when Ichigo and Rangiku were moving.

"Well well, it seems our dear student is having a nice time with the busty fukutaicho, or what would you say Yoruichi?" Kisuke Urahara, the former 12th Division taicho asked the dark skinned Goddess of Flash.

"I'll say! I never knew Ichigo was soft and very sensitive on the inside. Ichigo always is so damn dense, I wonder where Ichigo learned how to please women" Yoruichi said in a soft tone. She was actually jealous of Ichigo having sex with another woman but not her. "I revealed myself naked in front of Ichigo when I turned into my original form, but he was so damn prude and shy so he didn't look on my naked body or even touch my breasts." The dark skinned Goddess of Flash was a bit upset not being Ichigo's lover.

"Perhaps Rangiku had flirted and teased him so Ichigo became soft and sensitive on the inside?" "That would explain everything" Kisuke said as he raised the fan to his face.

Yoruichi knew her old friend and lover had a point, so she just nodded in response. Kisuke wondered how Ichigo was so lucky to have a so beautiful, very attractive and busty woman such as Rangiku as his lover and girlfriend.

 _Ichigo, you're a lucky man. To think you have sex with the most beautiful and attractive woman in Soul Society, I wonder how you did that._

* * *

Ichigo and Rangiku still lay in bed and were relaxing, engaging in a heavy kissing session. Neither wanted it to ever end. He was thinking about asking Rangiku about her past. Of course, Ichigo was a man who never would force anyone if they didn't want to talk about the past. He knew first hand how tough and painful that could be.

 _I wonder where Rangiku was born and when she became a shinigami. Yes, she may be a slacker but she is so beautiful, attractive and she even managed to become fukutaicho._

"So Rangiku, when did you become a shinigami?" Ichigo asked his new lover. Rangiku smiled at him, he was so handsome, thoughtful, and he really cared about her. That was one of the very reasons why Rangiku liked Ichigo so much.

"I became a shinigami a very long time ago, I never counted all the days that passed." Rangiku was very hesitant about talking about Gin Ichimaru, after he had betrayed Soul Society and hurt so many people like her and Izuru Kira, the 3rd Division fukutaicho. But she realized she would never keep any secrets from her new lover, and she could now move on. She knew Ichigo was the right man for her, so she decided to continue and tell him about her past with Gin.

"I entered the Shin'ō Academy many years ago, I entered Seireitei at the same time as the former 3rd Division taicho, Gin Ichimaru. We grew up together" the strawberry blonde fukutaicho said.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Rangiku knew the silver haired, fox-like, creepy former 3rd Division taicho Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo still remembered when he first encountered Gin in Soul Society, after he had defeated Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, the gatekeeper of the White Road Gate.

"Gin Ichimaru? You mean the silver haired, fox-like man who always kept his eyes closed?" Ichigo asked. Rangiku was surprised Ichigo still remembered who the former 3rd Division taicho was.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Rangiku asked.

"I first met him after my friends and I had entered the Soul Society to save Rukia. I had fought and defeated the gatekeeper Jinanbō at the White Road Gate. I never hurt Jinanbō, I only destroyed his axes." Rangiku smiled when Ichigo said he would never ever hurt anyone. That was another one of her reasons why she liked him.

"When I had defeated Jinanbō and he had opened the gate, Gin Ichimaru stood there on the other side. Just when I asked who he was, that bastard cut off Jinanbō's left arm." Ichigo said through gritted teeth, he would never forget or forgive Gin for ever hurting his friend.

Rangiku was shocked to hear Gin ever would hurt the friendly gatekeeper, as she knew Hitsugaya taicho was a close friend of Jidanbō. She could not believe the former 3rd Division taicho ever would be so ruthless and heartless. Rangiku wondered if the man she had known the entire life was still the same man she had come to know.

"I will never forgive that bastard for ever hurting Jidanbō and trying to kill Rukia" Ichigo said through gritted teeth. Rangiku once again smiled, Ichigo was so handsome, wonderful and really cared about everyone. That was the main reason why Rangiku had fallen in love with the orange haired substitute shinigami.

"I know Ichigo, and you're so handsome. You really care about everyone's well being. That's why I like you so much" Rangiku said to her boyfriend as she stroked his cheek with a loving smile. Ichigo responded by pressing his lips against her and kissing the strawberry blonde haired fukutaicho. Rangiku moaned into it as Ichigo stuck the tongue inside her mouth, their tongues rolling.

* * *

At a colossal palace located somewhere in Hueco Mundo, the World of the Hollows, a shinigami stood in the control room while feeling like somebody was talking about him. This colossal palace was none other than Las Noches, the capital of Hueco Mundo. It was Sōsuke Aizen's massive fortress. Las Noches was the Espadas' base of operations, and the control room just mentioned was Gin Ichimaru's Control Room. The former 3rd Division taicho Gin Ichimaru had a feeling that somebody spoke badly about him out there somewhere in the World of the Living. The silver haired fox-like, creepy shinigami looked up at the ceiling with an evil smirk.

"My my, it seems like somebody speaks badly about me. I really must have made him pissed off" Gin thought out aloud.

"Is something on the matter Gin?" the former 5th Division taicho Sōsuke Aizen asked his fellow shinigami as he walked into the control room.

"Nothing at all Lord Aizen. I'm just curious, for it seems someone was speaking badly about me as I could feel it" Gin replied with a wide, creepy smile.

"Interesting, I wonder who it might be. Could it maybe be the ryoka boy I've been keeping an eye on?" Aizen said as he left the room, leaving the silver haired shinigami to his thoughts.

 _It seems our dear Rangiku must have found herself a new lover, who might be unlike any other lover she have made in the past. I wonder who it might be, perhaps it's that funny strawberry I fought back in the Soul Society. Oh my, I'm so jealous. You really are an interesting man Ichigo Kurosaki. Still, I wonder what your reaction will be once you discover the truth? Only time can tell!_

* * *

Back in the World of the Living, Ichigo fondled his girlfriend's massive breasts again, playing with her nipples. Rangiku sighed and breathed heavily when he touched her sensitive nipples, and began playing with them. She blushed and almost screamed when he kissed one nipple and gently sucked on it. Ichigo moved one hand to her sensitive cave of wonders, he noticed she was dripping. The substitute shinigami used his fingers to hold them apart and pressed two fingers toward the wet opening, immediately began searching for the G-point. It didn't take long before he found the G-point and began massaging it, drawing powerful moans from the strawberry blonde haired fukutaicho.

"Ahhhh that feels so good Ichigo, don't ever stop!" Rangiku groaned, breathing heavily as she almost immediately could feel how she slowly but surely began approaching an orgasm. "Harder Ichigo, please harder and don't stop!" she moaned. Ichigo fulfilled she wish and began to take it all harder. He pushed his fingers more hard against the G-point while stimulating her. Within moments Rangiku could now feel how close her approaching orgasm was, as she felt the signs of imminent release within her.

"Ichigo babe, I can't take it anymore! I'm.. I'm.. I'm gonna cum! she moaned as she leaned herself back and exploded from the sexual pleasure she felt, her intense orgasm overwhelming her. She could have sworn she could see the night stars circling her, just like yesterday in the bathroom. Rangiku breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"Ichigo, you're so amazing." she said with a loving smile before she kissed him again.

"So are you Rangiku." the orange haired substitute shinigami gasped while stroking her cheek lovingly after they kissed.

"You always make me feel a way I've never felt before." the busty strawberry blonde haired fukutaicho smirked.

Ichigo smiled back, as he caressed and kissed her stomach before he sat down. Rangiku straddled him and grabbed his member. She jerked off the cock with her powerful hands, before she positioned herself and lowered her body until he pressed inside the wet opening. Rangiku lightly moaned as she let the cock lower deeper and deeper inside her, hitting the most sensitive part of her body. Rangiku could feel how big the substitute shinigami's cock was as it was buried tightly inside her, and how the pleasure was building inside her. As she could feel how good it felt with him inside her, Rangiku started bouncing him like a madman. Ichigo groaned as his lover was bouncing up and down. The pleasure the two strawberries felt at this moment was unbelievable and indescribable, and Ichigo could feel how the intense enhancing orgasm approached him in leaps and bounds. He would soon again have a powerful triggering.

"R-Rangiku, you're so tight. I can't hold it much longer." Ichigo groaned as she fucked him harder and harder.

"Ichigo, I can't believe how good you really are. I've never felt anything like this before" the busty 10th Division fukutaicho said, smirking as she fucked the young teen.

"Rangiku, I'm gonna cum!" the orange haired teen could now feel how he was on his limit, and how he desperately wanted to let go of the orgasm which approached faster and faster. Ichigo moaned loudly as he exploded in a very intense orgasm, and squirting rich, creamy loads by loads of semen into Rangiku. Rangiku moaned loudly as her lover exploded inside and filled her with his rich, creamy semen.

"Ahhhh Ichigo, that feels so good!" Rangiku purred as she caressed his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips. She smiled as she could see the orange haired teen still was hard after two releases.

"You know Ichigo, what do you say about we have round two?" she said flirting and seductively. Ichigo only smiled back.

* * *

At Urahara's shop, Kisuke and Yoruichi watched as two completely obsessed and perverted idiots on the show set in front of their very naked eyes on the large screen.

"Looks like Ichigo is having a very great time, what would you say Yoruichi?" Urahara asked the dark skinned Goddess of Flash.

"Ichigo never ceases to amaze me, he always has an ace up its sleeve" the former 2nd Division taicho replied while she picked up popcorn from the popcorn package she held and chewed.

"I wonder how many times they have had sex since they got together" Kisuke said quietly.

"I don't know Kisuke, I've absolutely no idea. It's as much of a shock to me as it is to you" Yoruichi replied as she continued to watch the erotic action.

* * *

Back in Ichigo's room, the two strawberries prepared to have round two. Ichigo now sat up and cupped Rangiku's breasts as he caressed them before he gently sucked on the nipples. The strawberry blonde haired 10th Division fukutaicho moaned more and more loudly. She leaned her head back as she enjoyed the fantastic treatment Ichigo gave her chest. Ichigo just could not get enough of her chest that felt so soft and smooth in his hands. He loved the feeling of being able to suck on the nipples and massaging the melons. He wanted to show his love for her, to be able to show his feelings for the strawberry blonde haired fukutaicho.

"Ichigo, are you in love with me or just in love with my boobs?" Rangiku teased her young lover.

Ichigo responded by lean over and kissed her passionate on the lips. He just smiled after he broke the kiss, and looked deep into her blue eyes that he could see were filled with true love, passion and emotions she didn't not really know about yet.

 _She really has feelings for me, I can see it in her eyes. She really meant what she told me back then in the bathroom when we stood together under the hot shower. What is this strange feeling I've? Is this what true love feels like?_

Ichigo had never felt anything like this before. He never had such feelings or even noticed it back then when he was around Rukia, Orihime or Tatsuki. He knew it was one thing to see Yoruichi completely naked back then in Soul Society when she tried to tease him, but what he could feel when he was with Rangiku was another matter. It was a great feeling that he experienced with the busty shinigami.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" the busty 10th Division fukutaicho asked the orange haired teen.

"Oh, it's nothing Rangiku. It's just that I have never thought about how beautiful you really are" the substitute shingami replied honestly.

Rangiku was completely taken by what Ichigo just said. She had never believed or even expected to hear him say such a thing. She was now completely lost, she had never been so happy, that words actually could give her such effects! For the first time in her life, she was in love. The busty 10th Division fukutaicho have fallen in love with a 15 years old boy and substitute shinigami. The very thought itself made her almost faint, she was so full by happiness. She still couldn't believe it really was happening.

 _What did he just say?! Did Ichigo just call me beautiful? Nobody has ever called me beautiful before. Sure I have a very sexy and attractive body that I'm more than pleased with, but nobody has actually called me beautiful. And this lovely handsome boy just called me beautiful, I've never felt so lucky! Ichigo, what have you done with me?_

Rangiku now knew she truly have developed deep feelings for the much younger teen. She couldn't help but letting a smile appear on her face, as she looked deep into his brown eyes before she leaned down against his face and placed a long, deep loving kiss on his lips. Ichigo looked at her surprised, having not expected anything like this. He was lost in a dream world for a few minutes.

"Do you like my surprise Ichigo?" Rangiku purred at her lover as she broke the wonderful kiss.

He was still a little lost, because he could not pronounce a single word at first as he tried to get out of his mouth. He tried to tense off and take a deep breath before trying to talk again.

"I-I l-l-love it Rangiku." Ichigo stuttered a little. He cursed himself for being so damn nervous and stubborn as he tried to talk to her. Rangiku just giggled at his stubbornness, as she loved this side of Ichigo. The soft side of him, like the shy, extremely sensitive guy she began to get to know more.

"Awww you're so fun Ichigo" Rangiku chuckled.

Ichigo only blushed madly, as his whole face turned crimson red in embarrassment. Rangiku only smiled at him as she saw Ichigo blushing, and when she winked seductively he blushed even more.

 _Awww, he's so cute when he blushes. I love his extremely shyness._

"Awww Ichigo, don't be so shy. It's only natural to be stubborn when you see such a beautiful and very attractive woman" Rangiku said with a wide smile. "Did you really mean what you just said about me Ichigo? Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Ichigo only smiled at the question his lover asked.

"Of course I mean it Rangiku, I would never lie to you or anyone else. You're very beautiful, funny, extremely attractive, not even been shy at all likes the others and you're so straight forward with everything what you want. I like everything about you, that's why I like you so much" he said very boldly and honestly. He didn't know where or how he gained his bravery, so he was a little nervous about how the strawberry blonde fukutaicho would respond to his words.

Rangiku's eyes widened at what the orange haired substitute shinigami just said, she had waited so long to just hear those words. She couldn't help but smile, and she did not at first notice how her eyes started to water, how she began to form tears in her eyes. She had never heard anyone say so wonderful and sweet words about her. She had been waiting for so long for someone to say the words she longed for to hear. She was not fighting back the tears falling from her eyes.

"Rangiku? Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked worried. Ichigo would never admit it but Rangiku looked insanely cute while she was happily crying or sleeping.

"Ohhh Ichigo, you've no idea how you're making me so happy. I never thought I would experience the day where I could hear the words I wanted to hear for so long. You are the first person to have ever said such wonderful and sweet words about me, which described me as a beautiful and attractive woman" Rangiku said very happy and with tears in her eyes.

Ichigo was surprised that he was the first person to describe her with such nice words. So he couldn't help but smile at her while he wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I see. Well, I'm glad to hear that. Honestly, I would never fully acknowledge it, but I always thought you were a lazy person who was only interested in sake, shopping and sex. But after spending time with you, I can now clearly see for myself how wrong I was. I really regret it, I now realize how I like you so much Rangiku" Ichigo said with a wide smile.

After Ichigo said the last words, Rangiku couldn't help but launch herself forward. She smashed her lips against Ichigo's, deepening the kiss and sticking her tongue into Ichigo's mouth and rolling it around his own tongue. After a while she broke away for a split second to catch her breath, smiling. She then pulled him back into another passionate kiss.

"Ichigo, please take me" Rangiku whispered in a lustful tone that sounded like she was very horny. She was full of love, passion and lust.

Ichigo slowly nodded his head before moving on to her wet opening down there. He brought slowly the cock toward her lower lips before he rubbed himself up and down and pressed himself inside his lover, drawing gasps from them both.

Over and over again Ichigo thrusted inside her vigorously, as he could feel how tight and her inner walls were. With every thrust Ichigo made, he drew out loud moans from Rangiku. She had other lovers in the past, but no one had managed to fill her heart with pure love and happiness that Ichigo succeeded in. Ichigo could feel how unbelievable and incredible it was being deeply buried inside Rangiku's pussy. Faster and faster he thrust back and forth, drawing loud moans from the 10th Division fukutaicho as the thrusts became intensive and even more powerful. Rangiku's large breasts swung upside down as Ichigo continued to slam into her.

"Ahhhh Ichigo! Ichigo, you're so amazing!" Rangiku gasped as she felt how intensive every thrust became, making her feel how close the approaching orgasm was. She knew it wouldn't long before she would be on the verge of release. The extra pressure added was driving Rangiku crazy, as she now wanted to release her orgasm.

 _I can't believe how skilled Ichigo really is. He's so young, but he is like a prodigy when it comes to sex and many other things. Now I've realized why I like him so much. He fills my heart with so much happiness and pure love, something no one else succeeded in. I think... I think I love him. But does he feel the same for me? Do Ichigo have the same kind of feelings for me as I feels for him?_

"Ahhh Ichigo, faster! Please faster! Harder!" Rangiku gasped as her lover thrusted harder and faster inside her.

"R-Rangiku, you're so tight and wet!" Ichigo moaned loudly as over and over again he thrusted her inside vigorously. He could feel how very close his approaching orgasm was now, and all extra pleasure Ichigo felt was driving him crazy. He was on the limit, about to release his powerful orgasm.

"Rangiku, I-I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" the orange haired substitute shinigami moaned. With a final thrust, Ichigo with a loud cry exploded inside the busty fukutaicho and filled her womb with his seed, listening to her loud moans as he did so. After filling her with the last spurts of his seed, Ichigo stayed inside her as he knew it wouldn't take long before Rangiku would explode too, so he kept thrusting into her. Her breath was now nothing but a series of gasps and moans. Sweat started to bead on her forehead, matting the large strand of her strawberry blonde hair to her flushed skin. Ichigo stretched out his hands to her bouncing large breasts and grabbed them. He massaged the breasts first before placing his forefinger and thumb on her nipples and playing with them, making her panting heavily. It marked the end for her fierce resistance, as she was now on the verge of release, about to explode in an intense orgasm.

"Ahhhhhh Ichigo, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Rangiku gasped with a last long cry before exploding in an intense orgasm that took her by storm. With that scream of raw, orgasmic bliss, her muscles contracted as she come. Spurts of her juices gushed out around the massive penis, spilling over the insides of their legs and the bed. Rangiku continued to rock her hips around the phallus, intensifying and prolonging the orgasm she had. After her orgasm had concluded, Ichigo pulled out of her and collapsed, extremely exhausted on the bed. Rangiku soon followed, as she also collapsed and fell next to him. Both panting heavily, they tried to catch their breath and bring it under control. Ichigo surrounded Rangiku with his arms and hugged her, smiling and looking lovingly into her blue eyes before he gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Rangiku, that was amazing! Thank you" Ichigo said with a smile.

"No Ichigo, you were amazing. I've never met a guy like you, you really care about me. You've no idea how it makes me so happy Ichigo, thank you" Rangiku said lovingly. She then had an idea, as she was smiling devilishly. Ichigo had a bad feeling about what Rangiku was about to tell him.

"Ichigo, let's take a shower together!"

"Huh?! I'm not so sure it's not such a good idea, what if my dad or even worse, Rukia or Yuzu and Karin see us? If that was to happen, I wouldn't know what to say. I would be too embarrassed. I would rather crawl in a hole and die" Ichigo said very nervously. Only the thought of what actually could happen if his dad or sisters or even worse, Rukia were to break into the room without warning made him extremely nervous.

"Awwww come on! I'm sure they wouldn't even mind. Besides, what could possibly be worse than your sister seeing us two naked together in the bed?" Rangiku asked, before kissing him on the lips. She then took his hand and pulled him up to the bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo and Rangiku were now in the bathroom, preparing to take a shower after their intense sex. As Ichigo turned around, he blushed when he saw Rangiku's totally naked body. He could not stop staring at her beautiful body, shiny with sweat from their love making because of the bright light in the bathroom. Her massive bouncing breasts stood up with all her glory and stiff nipples. Rangiku smiled when she noticed how fascinated Ichigo was as he couldn't stop but stare at her body in awe. How she could read his expression and understand that he thought she was very beautiful, and how deep red he became in the face, like his namesake. She loved how he was paying attention to her body, and how different he was from the other lovers she has had in the past. She could feel how wet she was, she was really very horny even though they just had sex a moment ago.

"Do you like what you see here Ichigo?" Rangiku teased her young, orange haired lover as he now stood fully naked. She licked her mouth as she eyed his well toned and muscular body. He was like a candy to her, she liked it.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Ichigo stuttered, very embarrassed and slipping back to his old self. There was no way in hell he would tell her he loved her body, even through he had to admit it himself. Dammit! He was becoming just like Kon, and that was the last thing he wanted to be.

"Are you sure strawberry? For your manhood tells me you like what you see in front of me" Rangiku smirked with evil eyes.

"Damn woman" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll begin to write Chapter 5 shortly. It will take a while to write, so just be patient. I've some ideas to add in the story, so I really hope it will be just as great as the previous four chapters. After a few more chapters after this one, I will begin to focus on the First Battle of Karakura Town with Ichigo and his fellow shingami fighting against the five Fraccións led by the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'll also later in the story concentrate on Ichigo meeting the Vizards (Soul Reapers who have crossed into the World of the Hollows and gained hollow powers, having been experimented by Sōsuke Aizen over 100 years ago), who helps him dealing with his inner hollow, Hichigo. Chapter 5 will also let us see Ichigo's and Rangiku's relationship continue to greatly improve. Because this is the very first fresh original chapter not written by fellow author Grinja, it world be really great if you could review the chapter and tell me what you think about taking over Staying the Night. I love reviews!


	5. Note - Poll

Hi, I've created a poll that will prove instrumental for upcoming Staying the Night: Remake chapters. So click on my profile page and vote! The poll will be open to public until October 31, 2017. Good luck!


End file.
